The Boy with the Flower
by Nova Edgewater
Summary: Lillian comes to Bluebell for her brother's wedding. Both siblings are trying desperately to leave their pasts in the past. Can they really start over? Or is their past destined to catch up with them.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've updated this to third person. Originally I wanted to do it first person, but there's too much I want to do and Lillian and Cam can't always be present. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Oh Cam, they're beautiful!" Laney exclaimed. Cam smiled, unable to stop himself from staring into the bright green eyes of the woman he loved. Her hair the color of a wheat field in the golden sun, was tied back in the meticulous bun she wore while working in the Cafe. She clasped her hands together under that delicate chin and gave a delighted squeal. "These will be perfect for the wedding!" She stared at the beautiful pink roses that he had painstakingly cultivated for her. Cam had wanted everything to be perfect for her. He loved her with all of his heart. He turned around to get some of the sketches that e had drawn for the designs of her bouquet, and heard her giggling softly. When Cam looked up he saw her in the arms of the man she was going to marry, Phillip. His red hair was tousled from a long day's work, and his face was close to hers.

"I hope I don't have anything to be jealous about," Phillip mused as he kissed her on her smooth cheek. A pink hue tinted her face, and she smiled.

"Between Cam and I?" Laney asked. "Cam's like a brother to me." Cam flinched at the description. He had loved Laney for years. Cam had never been really good at expressing emotions. He had always been very shy and reserved.

Cam had come to Bluebell as a young teenager and Howard had taken him in. He had almost instantly fell in love with his beautiful blonde haired daughter. Laney was open and honest. She was the type of girl that displayed every emotion on that lovely face of hers. She was expressive and warm. When Phillip moved to Bluebell everything changed. Laney had feelings for him immediately. When he had first come into the Howard's Cafe looking for something to eat, Laney smiled at him in a way that she had never smiled at Cam. It was that day that Cam knew she was lost to him forever. But then again, it's not as if she'd ever been his to begin with.

That was three seasons ago, and now they were getting married, the wedding was in a week. Laney had asked Cam to make the flower arrangements, and he could not tell her no. Cam could never deny this beautiful girl anything.

"Cam, Phillip and I are going to go for a walk, I'll talk to you later," Laney said. Cam watched her walk away, her hand clasped firmly in his. Her skirt was flowing gently around her knees from the cool autumn breeze.

He wondered at that moment what would have happened if he would have just been more open and honest about his feelings. Would she have fallen for him instead? If Ca had summoned the courage to tell her about his love for her, would things be any different? Cam silently cursed himself for being so cold and distant all the time. _Did I lose her because she never knew? Or would she have always chosen Phillip?_ He wondered to himself. Sighing, he picked up the sketchbook to make more revisions. Even if she wasn't marrying him, He still wanted things to be perfect.

"Excuse me?" a small voice interrupted Cam's thoughts. He jumped. He had become so entrenched in thought working on the sketches. He looked up to see a small girl standing before Him. Her dull ash blonde hair swooped down nearly covering her eyes which were a slate blue, almost gray color. She stood with her hands folded in front of her.

"Yes?" Cam asked with his usual indifference and disinterest.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I am looking for Phillip Stone," the girl stated. "Do you know where he is?" Cam's eyes narrowed. Who was this girl that was looking for Phillip? Perhaps she was a girl from his past? The new farmer very rarely spoke of his life before moving to Konohona. Cam instantly hoped it was an old girlfriend coming to find him, but then felt remorse for his thoughts. That would break Laney's heart and that was the last thing that Cam wanted.

"Who are you?" Cam asked.

"I- I am his sister Lillian," the girl whispered. Phillip had a sister? Cam had no idea. Then again no one did. He couldn't help but wonder if Laney knew.

"He just left here with his fiancé," Cam answered. The small girl smiled.

"Thank you," she answered. She quickly turned on her heel and left. What a strange girl she was. It didn't matter to Cam, he turned back to my sketches.

* * *

Lillian could hardly believe it; her older brother was getting married. Back in the city he'd been known as the rich playboy. Phillip could have (and often did have) any girl he wanted to. Rich debutantes, and even once a princess had fallen for her brother's charms. When their father had died it had all changed, that was when Phillip had decided to move to Konohona to farm. Their mother of course was furious, but Phillip had their father's stubbornness in him. Lillian wasn't sure where to go, so she walked back to the small town hall in Bluebell. Phillip had made all the arrangements for her to stay.

Lillian was a little disappointed. she was hoping to see if her brother had truly changed or not. Could it be that he had found true love?

"Lil!" She heard a voice shout. She turned around to see a smiling Phillip. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her.

"I am so happy to see you!" Lilliabn murmured. Phillip and she had always been so close. They had endured a lot together.

"Same here Lilbud." She couldn't help but smile at the old familiar nickname. Anyone else beside Phillip who tried to call her that would have been kicked in the teeth.

"I want you to meet Laney," Phillip said. He extended his hand out to the blonde girl standing a few feet away. Lillian hoped the shock on her face wasn't too evident. Laney looked nothing like the type of girl her brother usually went for. In fact Laney looked rather plain. Not saying she didn't have a pretty face, but it was nothing compared to the glamor girls that typically caught Phillip's attention.

"It's a pleasure," Lillian greeted. "I'm Lillian."

"Nice to meet you as well," Laney responded back. "Phillip has told me so much about you."

"I've heard very little about you," Lillian answered. Phillip coughed.

"How about we all go into the cafe, so you two can get to know each other," Phillip stated. He took both our arms in his. She felt a small warning squeeze from Phillip. Lillian couldn't help but wonder, just how much Laney really knew about her big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently Laney had known about Phillip's sister. Cam had tried not to pay attention to the little scene that played out in front of his flower booth, but it was near impossible. Laney was always in his thoughts. He had sensed that something about the little scene in front of him had seemed odd, it was almost a tense interaction.

"Earth to Cam!" He heard a voice state. His best friend Ash was leaning against his flower booth.

"Hey," He greeted Ash.

"Daydreaming about L?" Ash asked. Cam scowled at him. He was one of the few people who knew about his feelings for Laney.

"No," Cam lied defensively.

"Dude, you need to move on, that ship has sailed," Ash stated. Ash didn't understand. There was no moving on from Laney. Ash didn't know what it was like to love someone the way he loved her.

"Whatever," Cam answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Cam you gotta stop torturing yourself like this," Ash insisted."Laney's just another girl. Cam knew his friend was just trying to make him feel better, but he was only making things worse. To Cam, Laney wasn't just some other girl. She was everything. She had been so friendly to him, it was because of her prompting that he'd had the courage to open up the flower stand. She was always giving him tips on customers and how to speak with people. That had never particularly been Cam's strong suit.

"So Phillip's sister is here for the wedding," Cam informed Ash. "Did you know he had a sister?"

"News to me," Ash stated. "Is she hot?" Cam rolled his eyes. Of course Ash would ask that question. He was always flirting, never committing.

"Dunno," Cam shrugged.

"You haven't met her?" Ash asked.

"No I have," Cam answered. Ash shook his head. Cam had a one track mind when it came to Laney. Cam's love for Laney blinded him from any other woman in the world.

"You seriously don't see any other woman besides Laney do you?" Ash asked. Cam ignored his hook. He knew that Ash liked to argue about almost anything. Even though it was always in good fun, Cam didn't feel like it today. Cam shrugged.

"How's your business going?" Cam asked. He knew that Ash was a sucker for talking about his work. He loved his animals more than anything else.

"It's great. Mama's notoriety is getting larger, people from other towns are coming for her animals," Ash boasted. "Cheryl's gonna show her own cow in the festival." Cam rolled his eyes Cheryl was one of the most spoiled little girls in the twin towns. Ash gave her everything that she asked for, her mother did the same. She was a brat as a result. She whined when she didn't get her way, and would often be seen having a temper tantrum in town.

At that moment Phillip's sister burst out of the cafe looking angry. She stormed past the two friends and into the Inn. Phillip and Laney came out a few seconds later. Laney had tears welling up in her eyes. Instantly, Cam became concerned. What had happened in that cafe? And why was sweet Laney crying?

* * *

The trio settled into a small table at the cafe. It felt so surreal to Lillian, everything was so quaint here in Bluebell. Laney was smiling and grasping Phillip's arm. Lillian couldn't help but think of Phillip's previous behavior. It seemed do odd that a country bumpkin would be the one to get him settled down.

The man behind the counter was something else entirely. He had a mop of curly blond hair, and was built like a wrestler. Beyond that the similarities to a wrestler ended. He had a painted face, and light blue shirt with an argyle sweater vest. He was daintily making pastries. Definitely not what Lillian expected to see in this quaint little village.

"How was your trip?" Phillip asked his sister.

"It was long," she answered. Lillian couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated at her brother. They had been so close for so long, but he had never mentioned Laney in any of his phone calls, until just recently. As happy as she was to see him, she also felt a little betrayed as well.

"The trek up here is a bit much at times," Laney assured. She appeared to be very sweet and kind hearted. She was the type of girl the old Phillip and Lillian would have mocked back in the city. Girls like her were always trying to "save" Phillip.

"Yes, it's quite different here," Lillian said with a sharpness in my voice. Phillip gave her a quick kick under the table.

"I'm glad you could make it," Phillip stated.

"Me too, with such short notice," Lillian answered, sarcasm dripped in her voice. Phillip shot her a quick glare.

"Oh that's partially my fault," Laney explained. "I wanted to married right away!"

"Me too!" Phillip exclaimed.

"People in the city are shocked," Lillian stated. That received another kick.

"Laney honey, may you get us some of your delicious herb cheese?" Phillip asked with a sweetness in his voice that almost sickened his sister? Who the hell was this man sitting here with her, she wondered?

"Of course. It's in the back though, I might be a minute," Laney practically sang out. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then bounded away.

"Laney's cheese is the best," Phillip gushed. Laney giggled then was out of sight. "What the hell Lil?" Phillip's voice changed the minute Laney was out of sight.

"What?" she asked.

"Look I don't want to talk about the city, my life there is done. I thought you understood that. What is your deal?" Phillip hissed.

"My deal?" Lillian asked. You tell me you're getting married and want he to come? Not once did you mention this girl before. What the hell am I supposed to think?" She was angry. It hurt her that he hadn't said anything about his relationship before.

"Lil, I didn't tell you because I didn't want Mother to show. I didn't want her finding out."

"When have I ever told her anything? She doesn't even know where you live," Lillian stated.

"And I want to keep it that way," Phillip countered.

" You know you just left me? I had to deal with the brunt of her anger?" Lillian asked. "It'll be hell when I go back."

"So don't," Phillip stated. "Stay here."

"What the hell!" Lillian asked incredulously. How could her brother expect her to stay somewhere like this? "What else do you have in the city Lil? Kurt gave you those divorce papers weeks ago." Lillian glared at her brother. Her recently failed marriage was still a sore point, at that moment Laney came back to the table.

"I'm sorry," Lillian stated. "But I'm suddenly no longer feeling hungry. It was nice to meet you Laney. Sorry but I'm just not up for this right now." She stood up and stormed out of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam felt like a terrible person watching the scene in front of him unfolding. Where most people would have looked away and pretend not to notice, he could not tear his eyes away. Laney in tears always brought out the protective side of Cam. Perhaps that is why she thought of her like a brother. He shuddered. Cam had hated hearing that come out of her mouth.

"What happened? Laney asked. "Why did she leave so soon?" Cam could see her tears rolling down her cheeks. "It isn't anything I did was it?"

"No Laney, honey, I just brought up something I shouldn't have," Phillip explained.

"Oh," Laney sighed. She looked unconvinced.

"Laney I promise, it has nothing to do with you, but I do need to go fix this," Phillip pleaded.

"Ok," Laney conceded. She watched him as he walked to Town Hall. At that moment Cam's anger for Phillip increased. How could he leave Laney in tears like that? Why didn't he stay to console her. Laney turned to Cam. A bright red flush came over her face. "Sorry you two had to witness that."

"Witness what?" Ash asked nonchalantly. Laney giggled through her tears. Cam envied that in Ash, he always seemed to know exactly what to say to make people feel better. Cam on the other hand stood like a bumbling idiot trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh Ash!" Laney giggled.

"What happened?" Cam asked.

"I-I'm not quite sure myself," Laney stammered. "I thought things were going well." Laney shrugged and turned to go back into the cafe. Cam went to follow her but Ash grabbed his arm.

"Dude don't," Ash warned. "Stay out of this. Trust me."

"But she needs..."

"She needs to be left alone right now. Don't make things any worse," Ash stated. Cam sighed. He knew that Ash was probably right. It took every ounce of willpower he had, not to go rushing in and talk to Laney. Cam wanted be there for her. He wanted to be her hero. But he also knew that she would not appreciate seeing me. She would want to see Phillip.

"Was that Phillip's sister?" Ash asked me.

"Huh?" Cam asked. I was only half paying attention to his question.

"That girl, the one that came running out, was that his sister?" Ash asked again.

"Oh, yeah it was."

"She's cute," Ash stated with a smile on his face.

"Hmph, I don't think she's staying here," Cam advised.

"Whoa buddy, no need to get possessive, I was just making a statement," Ash teased. Ash couldn't resist taunting his friend just a little bit. Cam was the type of person to get too far into his head at times, and the light hearted ribbing was something that could get him out of it.

"I'm not getting possessive!" Cam stated exasperated. Ash laughed. Cam turned to glare at him. He had allowed himself to be hooked again by Ash. Ash couldn't help but laugh back at him. Cam started to chuckle as well. It was the type of relationship Ash and Cam had. It was why they were best friends. He was willing to work through Cam's less than friendly exterior.

* * *

Lillian slammed the door to the room that she was staying in. Phillip had been her biggest ally in her divorce proceedings. Her mother had been beyond angry. Kurt had been everything that she had ever wanted for her daughter to marry. A rich and handsome lawyer; it didn't matter that he was a lying cheating dirtbag. It had taken a lot out of her to walk away from him. He had been her high school sweetheart, and in her naiveté, Lillian had believed they would be together forever. When he had handed her the divorce papers and told her he was in love with someone else, Lillian had nearly fallen apart. Phillip knew that better than anyone. She heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Lil let me in!" Phillip's voice radiated through the door.

"No!" she shouted back at him.

"Lillian, come on!" Phillip shouted. She slowly walked over to the door.

"What do you want?" Lillian asked through the door. She was not going to give in that easily.

"Come on! I don't want to have this conversation through your door!" Phillip shouted. She finally relented, and opened the door and let him in.

"What?" She asked. She had my arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Lillian, Laney's all sorts of upset, she thinks that she did something to offend you," Phillip began.

"Laney's upset?" she asked. "Is that all you really care about?" Her brother had certainly changed since he had come here, but in some ways he had changed for the worse.

"Lillian, I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to say," Phillip said.

"Nothing," she stated. "I don't want you to say anything." She turned away from him.

"Will you at least come and tell Laney you aren't mad at her?" Phillip asked. She whirled around and looked at Phillip incredulously. He expected her to play fix up with his fiance, that he hadn't even told her about until a few days ago?

"Really Phillip? When did you become such an ass?" Lillian asked. Phillip flinched at her comment.

"Actually since coming here, I think I've become less of one than I was," Phillip stated irritated.

"Look I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now," She answered. "Tell your woman I'm sorry and that I am just not feeling well."

"Lil," Phillip started. "Will you at least consider my request?"

"To talk to Laney?" She asked.

"No to stay here, in Bluebell. I live over in Konohona's farm, I could really use your help. I own both properties."

"I'll think about," She replied. "No promises."

Phillip turned around and left. Lillian had never before seen her brother so concerned and so wrapped up in a woman like he was with this Laney. She couldn't help but wonder what had really happened in the three seasons since he had moved here. In her experience, people generally did not change that quickly. She couldn't believe he wanted her to come and live on a farm? Lillian living on a farm was laughable at best. She settled back into my room and turned on the small television. She was going to relax for the rest of day, and not think about Phillip, his new fiance, or his proposition for me to stay here in Bluebell. A few moments later there was another soft knock on her door.

"What now Phillip?" she asked opening the door. Instead of Phillip, her mother stood in the doorway.

"Good afternoon Lillian," she greeted.

"What are you doing here" Lillian asked my eyes narrowed. How had she found out where Lillian had gone?

"What did you think I would sit at home while my only son gets married?," her mother replied. Lillian stood in shock. She knew one thing, Phillip was not going to be happy about this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Goddess this place is a podunk backward place isn't it?" Lillian's mother asked her disgusted.

"Why don't you leave then?" Lillian asked. She knew her mother was the last person Phillip would have wanted to see right now."How did you even find us to begin with?"

"Oh dear child, a mother has her ways," She stated.

"Mother, Phillip doesn't want you here," Lillian informed. "You have to realize that."

"Oh honey, Phillip doesn't know what he wants. Hopefully I can talk him out of this mistake. Eve is awaiting his return anxiously in the city."

"Mother, how long have you tried to get Phillip and Eve together? And how many times have you failed?" Lillian asked.

"Oh nonsense, if Phillip is finally ready to settle down it should be with her, not with this girl from this backward place!" her mother insisted. She settled herself onto the bed, as if the room was hers.

"You are not staying in the same room as me," Lillian informed her.

"Of course I am not honey, I am going to request the best suite they have," her mother responded. Lillian suppressed a smirk. What a shock it would be to her mother when she found out there were no "Suites"in this small Town Hall. "Where is Phillip?"

"I don't know," Lillian lied.

"Well no matter right now, I need to go and get myself a room." She left the room in a flurry. Could this situation get any worse? Lillian snuck out of her room to go warn Phillip of their mother's arrival.

At the Cafe Lillian was greeted by Howard, the boisterous man behind the counter.

"Ah young lady! How are you today?" He greeted cheerily.

"Is Phillip here?" Lillian asked.

"Yes he's upstairs with Laney," Howard cooed.

"Would it be alright if I go up there?" she asked.

"You might want to knock before going in!" He chuckled. Lillian had to stop from rolling her eyes. She bolted up the stairs, and knocked on the door that was brightly decorated with a sign saying "Laney."

"Come in!" came Laney's sweet voice. She opened the door. Phillip was sitting in a chair, Laney was lying on her bed. She looked like she had been crying.

"Phillip," Lillian stated. "Mother is here."

"What?" Phillip shouted, he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "I thought you said you didn't tell her where I live?"

"I didn't!" Lillian answered back defensively. She had not told her anything. Their mother must have snooped and figured it out a different way.

"What the hell?" Phillip shouted.

"What's wrong?" Laney asked. She came and stroked Phillip's arm.

"I just didn't want my mother here," He answered.

* * *

Cam was no longer sure what was going on, at first Phillip came back from Town Hall looking somewhat irritated, then his sister came running to the cafe looking panicked. He cared little about the two siblings, his only concern was that Laney was stuck in the middle of whatever was happening.

Another woman came sauntering up, she looked like an older version of Phillip's sister.

"Do you know where I can find Phillip Stone?" The woman purred. She was perfectly manicured, and dressed in clothing one would only see in the city. Instantly, Cam found himself not liking this woman.

"And who might be asking?" Cam asked annoyed. As much as he didn't like Phillip, he wanted to protect Laney.

"I'm his mother," she informed. It made sense. She did look a lot like the two siblings.

"He's in there," Cam said nodding my head in the direction of the Cafe.

"Much thanks," She stated. The woman pulled out 100 G and handed it to Cam. He looked at the money she had handed him, shocked. He had not expected to receive anything from her. Before he could give it back, she was gone.

* * *

"We need to think!" Phillip insisted. "How can we get her out of here?"

"I don't know," Lillian answered. "I don't know the people in this town."

"Mako," Laney piped up. "He lives in Konohona, he'd be willing to help, as well as Ash and Cam." Phillip scowled. He didn't trust Cam. He could see as plainly as anyone else that Cam was in love with Laney too.

"I don't want Cam helping with anything," he growled.

"Oh Phillip honey, I don't know why you don't like him. He's one of my dearest friends," Laney stated. "I told you before there's nothing between us."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't wish there was something more," Phillip muttered.

"Phillip!" Lillian said firmly. "Think about the issue at hand! How do we get rid of Mother."

"Now why would you want to do that?" A voice behind them cooed. Lillian winched. Their mother glided into the room with her usual grace. "Phillip darling, what is this mess about you getting married?"

"You aren't welcome here," Phillip stated through gritted teeth. Laney clung to his arm, unsure of what to do.

"You," Their mother stated approaching Laney. In typical fashion, she inspected Laney. Lillian could see by the look on her face she did not approve. "You must be the woman who led my dear son astray."

"Wh-What?" Laney asked confused.

"Oh dear child, did he not inform you. Phillip belongs to another woman back in the city. She is waiting for me to come bring him home," their mother informed. The coldness in her voice was apparant. Phillip seethed in anger, Laney looked shocked. Their mother stood with a smugly satisfied smile on her face.

"There's another woman?" Laney asked. "Phillip what is she talking about?"

"Nothing, there is no other woman!" Phillip shouted. Lillian stood practically paralyzed. For some reason she couldn't seem to move or speak.

"Phillip dear, how can you say that about your darling Eve?" My mother asked. Lillian could see Laney was about to have a breakdown. Finally she was able to spring into action.

"Mother, you've caused enough damage for the day, I'm taking you back to Town Hall," Lillian stated. She grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her out of the room.

While they was leaving Lillian could hear Phillip saying in a pleading voice, "You have believe me Laney, there's no other woman."

"I just don't know what to think," came Laney's reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian's mother had always been like a hurricane, blowing over anything in her way to achieve her goal. very rarely did she ever stop to think of the people that were hurt in the process. Lillian and Phillip were accustomed to her manipulation, but poor Laney had no idea how manipulative and cruel their mother really was. In her world, mother's were not like that. Mothers in the twin towns were supportive and understanding. They would never purposefully try to hurt their children. As a result of this, Laney had postponed the wedding, and Phillip was furious. Lillian had managed to convince him to stay in Bluebell. She knew his farm in Konohona was a trek through the mountain, and he was in no shape to be traveling on horse through mountain paths.

"This is unacceptable!" Phillip fumed. "She's gone too far this time! I thought you said that she didn't know where you were going?"

"I didn't tell her anything! I have no idea how she found out where we are!" Lillian defended. She was offended that Phillip would even think for a moment that She would tell their mother about Phillip's plans to marry.

"She is a destructive force! I want her to stop ruining our lives!" Phillip said through gritted teeth.

"Phillip, just calm down," Lillian stated.

"I can't!" Phillip signed. Tears were forming in his eyes. Lilian was shocked, she had never seen her brother get this emotional. His anger she was used to, tears, not so much. Lillian wasn't really sure what to do at this moment.

"What are you going to do?" Lillian asked.

"I am going to wait until she calms down, then I am going to beg Laney to reconsider her position," Phillip stated. Lillian could not help but feeling shock again at his words. Phillip was not the type of man to beg anyone for anything. Typically he had women falling all over him. He never felt the need to apologize nor to make amends to any woman. Perhaps he really had changed.

"Why do you want this so bad?" She asked. Phillip shot a glare in Lillian's direction.

"I don't expect you to understand or even believe me, but I need this Lil," Phillip sighed.

"I hope for your sake it all works out," she replied.

"Me too."

* * *

Tonight the air in the cafe was different. Howard looked angry, and Laney had tear stains on her cheeks. Phillip was no where in sight. This was unusual, as these days Laney and Phillip spent every evening together. He would not go home till late at night. Cam couldn't help but hope maybe they were no longer together, and instantly chastised himself for the same thought. He wanted Laney's happiness. He knew that her and Phillip breaking up would leave her heartbroken. He had tried talking to Laney but she had only responded with one and two word answers. So instead he had retreated to his room.

The door opened and Laney walked in. She used to do this quite frequently when Cam first moved in. She and Cam would stay up for hours and talk about everything and nothing all at once.

"Hi," Laney said. Her normal cheeriness was gone from her voice. Cam's heart ached for this beautiful girl.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I postponed my wedding," Laney sobbed. She collapsed on my bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Oh Cam, I'm such a fool. His mother came and started talking about how he belonged to another woman, I just wasn't sure what to do. He said it wasn't true, but I just..." She trailed off and started to cry again. Laney wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Everything was so crazy. She had wanted so desperately to believe Phillip when he had told her there was no other woman, but why would his mother lie about that? What could she have to gain?

"Don't cry Laney," Cam said lamely. He was never good with tears or hysterics. He was torn, this is what he was hoping for deep down inside, but he hated seeing her look like this.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake!" Laney sobbed.

"Laney," Cam said. "If you felt it was right at the time, it wasn't a mistake. You have to do what is right for you."

"Oh Cam, that's just the thing, I don't know if this is what is right. I mean I love him still,,, Oh I just dont know what to do!" Laney sighed. "What do you think I should do?" Cam looked at her emerald eyes staring back at him waiting for an answer. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. He could potentially sway Laney to break up with Phillip. A nagging feeling inside of me warned me to tread carefully. This was a pivotal point. He had everything to lose.

"I don't think I can make that decision for you," Cam replied carefully.

"Oh you are right Cam, I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around me. Instantly Cam regretted his answer. Why didn't I tell her to leave him? Why didn't he swoop in and tell her that he was not good enough for her? Laney stood up. "Thanks Cam. I think I just need to take some time to figure out what it is I really want." With that she left, leaving him thinking about all the what ifs again.

* * *

Lillian's mother sat in the lobby of Town Hall looking smug. She longed to walk over and smack the smug look off her face.

"Lillian darling!" her mother cooed. Lillian felt my anger boiling within me. She was mighty pleased with herself.

"What?" Lilian asked shortly.

"Is that any way to speak with your mother?" She scolded.

"It is when I have you for a mother," Lillian responded. To her credit she didn't even flinch at her response.

"So dramatic Lillian. Uh this place is just awful! I cannot wait for you and Phillip to come home with me to the city!" her mother exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen," Lillian answered.

"Well of course it is dear," she argued.

"Mother Phillip is not going to come back. He's found his roots here," Lillian explained.

"No matter," My mother said. "I still have my darling daughter."

"No mother, you don't," Lillian answered. "Phillip has asked me to stay here, and I have accepted." The shock on her mother's face was palpable. The mask of pleasantness dropped. Anger filled her manicured features.

"No!" she shouted, jumping up. She stormed out of Town Hall.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Lillian asked following her out.

"I am going to Phillip's little farm," she said with disdain. "I've allowed you children to do what you wish for too long. This needs to end now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Phillip what is this nonsense about Lillian staying here!" their mother yelled. "Both of you! I am ending your playtime now, you are coming back home with me!"

"This isn't playtime, mother," Phillip replied softly.

"What do you call this nonsense then?" she countered.

"My life! You no longer have control over it, mother. There's nothing you can say that will make me come back," Phillip replied.

"It's bad enough that you are involved in this folly, but you had to go include your sister as well?" their mother sneered.

"Mother I chose my own path," Lillian insisted. Actually she had chosen out of anger, she wasn't even really sure if this was a good idea or not. She was not the type of girl who enjoyed the country, but she was ready for a change of scenery. Lillian was getting tired of the city and the cynicism that existed there.

"Lillian, this is a conversation between your brother and myself!" their mother scolded. There was a time when her scolding tone would have affected Lillian. Those days were long gone. she no longer cared how her mother spoke to her.

"You're the one that dragged me into it," Lillian retorted. She heard Phillip chuckle. He knew as well as Lillian did that my mother was losing patience. She was not the type of woman who took "no" easily.

"You are coming back with me Lillian," she stated.

"No mother, I am not," Lillian answered.

"Neither one of us are going to play by your rules any longer mother, you might as well realize that now," Phillip stated.

"Well I never!" She huffed. "After years of raising you, this is what I get in return?"

"Mother," Phillip stated. "You never raised us, the nanny took care of that, you were always too busy with your parties and charity events, don't even begin to act like you were a mother to either one of us." Their mother stood in the small farmhouse in anger. The woman was smart enough to know she was defeated, but she was not one to go down without a fight. She stormed out of the farmhouse, leaving mthe siblings behind.

"I wonder if she's going to give up?" Lillian asked.

"Lil, it's our mother, she doesn't know the meaning of giving up," Phillip sighed.

* * *

Cam was laying in bed still thinking about his conversation with Laney when he heard a loud knocking on the door of the cafe. Howard lumbered down the stairs grumbling. Who could be visiting at this hour? Most people in this village were in their homes by nine, to get a visitor past then was unusual.

Cam crept to his door which was opened just a crack and sat near it. With all the commotion that happened earlier, he couldn't help but be curious.

"Haven't you caused enough damage?" Howard growled at the visitor. Cam's view of the visitor was blocked by Howard's large frame.

"I just thought you'd want to know what your daughter was getting herself into!" The voice shouted angrily. Phillip's mother stood in the doorway. Howard stood firmly in front of the door. He was not going to allow this woman into his home after what had transpired this afternoon.

"My daughter is none of your concern!" Howard stated emphatically. Howard was angry, and he was not the type of man who angered easily.

"Look, you have to know Phillip has dated princesses and heiresses, you cannot imagine that your daughter would be able to tie him down. Phillip is what you would call a ladies man, he's not the marrying kind," the woman explained. "I'm really just trying to warn you and your daughter, I would hate to see another heartache, especially in a town like this."

"I've heard enough!" Howard shouted. He went to close the door, something stopped him.

"Look, I understand where you are coming from! You only know what Phillip has shown you, but I assure you, there are women in the city who would attest to who he really is, Phillip does not love anyone but himself. He is an ultimate playboy, please warn you daughter!" Finally Howard managed to close the door and firmly lock it.

Cam shrunk behind the door, hoping that Howard would not hear nor see him. Cam knew he would not appreciate a witness to that scene.

Howard turned around to see Laney standing on the stairs. His face fell. She had tears streaming down her face.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked.

Cam's heart jumped, for a moment he thought Howard was talking to him.

"All of it," I heard Laney respond softly. Cam breathed a sigh of relief. It was Laney whom Howard's comment had been directed toward.

"That woman is no good," Howard stated. "You need to follow what your heart says my dear." Howards voice was softer and gentler.

"I don't know what my heart says," Laney responded.

Cam heard her soft steps going back upstairs. Howard followed. Cam sat in the dark contemplating the scene that he just witnessed. So much had happened since this morning. He was not sure what he wished for anymore. Cam knew that he no longer wanted Laney to be in pain. He couldn't bear to hear the hurt in her voice when she spoke.

* * *

Lillian's mother barged into the room. She was cursing the fact that there was no locks on any of the doors. She was still laying in bed, it had been a late night, and Lillian was in no mood to deal with her mother's rantings today.

"There's nothing more for you or Phillip in this desolate backwards town!" her mother shouted. Lillian rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. She was barely awake, certainly not awake enough to deal with her mother and her rantings.

"What do you mean mother?" Lillian asked. "What did you do?"

"I simply informed that girl's father what type of man Phillip really is," she answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Lillian asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well you and Phillip would not see to reason, so I took matters into my own hands!" her mother stated. Lillian had never been so angry at her mother. She had interfered in their lives before, but never to this extent.

"Get out of my room!" Lillian shouted, she forcefully grabbed her arm and pushed her out, slamming the door in her face. Lillian leaned up against the door preventing her from being able to re-enter.

"Lillian this is no way to treat your mother!" she shouted through the door. Lillian swung the door open and glared at her.

"You are no mother!" Lillian spat out. "You do not deserve that title!" she slammed the door again. This time ignoring anything else she was saying through the door. She wondered what would happen with Phillip and Laney. Lillian could only hope that her mother had not ruined everything permanently.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've changed perspectives. I explained in the first chapter, but for those of you already following, there's a lot more I want to do with this story that I can't do in first person. Also please don't hate me there will be more Phillip and Laney later**

* * *

The siblings' Mother's departure from Bluebell was a strained one. She left begrudgingly, after they were able to get Rutger, with the force of Mako behind him, to help them. Mako was a man who ran the orchard in Kohohona. He was a rather large stocky man with an eye patch over his left eye. He reminded Lillian of an old pirate out of the movies. In truth, Mako was one of the most kind and gentle person in the twin towns, but he looked the part of an enforcer. Their mother was effectively convinced that her time in the twin towns was over. Lillian would have liked to believe this was the end of all this mess, but She knew better. She knew that this was far from over. Her mother was not the type of woman to bow out gracefully.

The aftermath of the disaster that the siblings' mother created was not pleasant. Laney no longer knew what to believe about Phillip. Phillip was devastated, and everyone in Bluebell and Konahona had heard about the fiasco. Everyone was quietly tiptoeing around the issue. Lillian could feel the stares of the people as she walked by. None of this had started until she arrived in town.

Lillian settled into the home in Bluebell, it was definitely a cozy home. It was built like a studio apartment in the city, with the kitchen and bedroom and living room area all one open room. The rustic hardwood floor and siding made her feel like she was thrown back in time. But then again, everything about these twin towns made her feel that way. In an odd way it was a refreshing change. There was none of the smog of the city. There was none of the general impatience that came along with living a city life. People here seemed to appreciate that good things took time.

Lillian was sitting on the couch two days after my mother had left, watching some TV when Laney came to visit her. The knock was barely perceptable over the sound of the TV.

"May I come in?" Laney asked timidly. She looked so different from the elatedly happy girl Lillian had first met less than a week ago. The telltale redness and puffiness around her eyes gave away the fact that she had been crying recently.

"Sure," Lillian replied. She backed into the house allowing the girl to enter.

"I need to know, please tell me the truth," Laney stated.

"Ok," Lillian responded.

"Your mother mentioned a woman named Eve, was there ever anything between them? Did he leave her in the city hearbroken."

"Laney," Lillian answered. "I'm going to level with you. My mother is a manipulative liar. She would do anything to get what she wants. She wants Phillip to marry Eve because her father has a lot of money. Phillip has never and will never like Eve." Laney sighed with relief.

"I cannot imagine having a mother like her," Laney sighed. "So was Phillip really that promiscuous in the city?"

"I think that is something you should ask Phillip," Lillian responded. She was not going to be responsible for any more distance between Phillip and his fiance. Laney's eyes dropped to the was able to read between the lines. Lillian had been more than willing to clear up the situation about Eve.

"So I suppose that is a yes?" She asked meekly. Lillian didn't answer her. She was not sure what else to say. This was an awkward situation.

"Laney, go talk to Phillip," Lillian implored. Laney looked up at her.

"Are you staying here because of the wedding? I am not sure if there's even going to be one anymore," Laney advised. The abruptness of her comment caught Lillian by surprise.

"No, I am going to be staying here indefinitely," She advised.

"Here? In the Bluebell house?" Laney asked.

"Yes," Lillian answered.

"Oh! I assumed we would..." Laney started. She stopped, looking helpless and lost. "I need to get going, I am so sorry to bother you." With that she slipped out of the house. Lillian stood unsure of what to think about the conversation that had just happened.

* * *

"From what I've heard she's called off the wedding entirely," Eileen stated. Eileen was Bluebell's carpenter, she was always very handy. She and Ash's mom, Jessica would sit in the cafe and gossip almost every afternoon.

Cam found this activity of theirs distasteful. The activities of others was not something that he thought she be discussed so cavalierly. He tried not to eavesdrop, but it was impossible not to hear what they were saying. On top of that they were talking about Laney.

"Can't say I blame her, rumor has it he's got a wife in the city," Jessica stated.

"What a shame. Laney's such s sweet girl," Eileen said. Cam couldn't take anymore of this. He closed my flower shop early and headed for the mountains. Laney was possibly free again. He wasn't sure what that meant for him. He needed some time in the mountains to clear up his head.

* * *

Laney summoned all of her courage to finally speak with Phillip. She had been avoiding him since his mother had left town. She knew what she needed to do right now, but she was not sure she had the courage to do it.

She knocked on the door with a trembling hand. Phillip answered, a look of relief covered his face.

"Come in," he greeted. Laney stayed in the doorway. She wanted to keep enough distance between them.

"I can't stay long," Laney stated. "I've come to call off the wedding, I can't be with you. Phillip, I feel like I don't even know who the real you is anymore."

"What?" Phillip asked. His heart fell. "Laney please-"

"Don't try to talk me out of this Phillip," Laney interrupted, she put her hand up. "I've made up my mind. Last night I talked to your sister. She informed me she is staying in Bluebell. I had always assumed we were going to be living in the Bluebell house."

"Laney, you know I've built up the house here," Phillip stated. He wasn't really sure what else to say. Every part of him felt raw.

"I understand that now," Laney stated. "Goodbye Phillip." She turned around and left quickly before he could convince her to stay.

* * *

"I'm accepting an apprenticeship with Yolanda Hunt in Harmonica town," Laney advised Cam. Her smile failed to reach her eyes.

"You're leaving?" He asked. Cam's heart felt like it was going to stop. He wasn't sure what he was going to do without Laney here.

"I'll be gone during the week, back on the weekends. I've always wanted to do this, she is renowned for her skills, I can learn so much from her!" Laney clasped her hands under her chin.

"What about your wedding?" Cam asked.

"I called it off," she replied, her eyes were cast down to the ground. Cam didn't realize that he had been holding his breath waiting for the answer, until he exhaled loudly.

"I'm so sorry," he replied lamely. Once again he wished once again that he was a smoother talking man.

"It's ok," Laney advised. "I'll get through this!" She pasted her fake smile back on. Cam smiled back. If this is what Laney wanted, then he would support her in any way he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**First inyereaction between Lillian and Cam. I'm all about the slow build up. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Lillian found herself quickly bored with country life, but she was determined to find something to occupy her time. She was not, under any circumstance, going to go crawling back to the city. She could only imagine the type of ridicule she would get from her mother. Instead she decided to look around the small town of Bluebell to see if she could find anyone who needed any help. She did not feel right living somewhere and not working. Finding work was harder than she thought it would be. She seemed to have a stigma associated with her after all that had transpired. Finally, Grady from the animal shop agreed to let her work at his shop part-time. His daughter Georgia was a breath of fresh air. She was friendly and kind, and did not treat Lillian like some alien from another planet, like everyone else in town seemed to be treating her.

"Are you settling into town okay?" Georgia asked. She had a southern drawl to her accent.

"Sort of," Lillian responded.

"People here are really friendly," Georgia stated. "It just takes a while for them to get used to newcomers. They aren't used to people wantin to move in here."

"So I've noticed," Lillian stated.

"Don't take any offense to it. They'll get used to you. So today we need to go and do some hand fishing, ever done that before?" Georgia asked. Lillian stared at the girl. She had never gone fishing in her entire life. Hand fishing sounded like it would be awful, but she was determined to stick with the one person who decided to hire her.

* * *

Laney's absense was harder on Cam than he had anticipated. He didn't realize how much he looked forward to seeing her everyday. He knew, however, that she was doing something for herself for a change. Laney was not the type of girl who would take time to do something just for her. She needed this time, especially after just having her heart broken. He couldn't wait until Friday, only one day away, when she would return home. Four days without her smiling face was like torture. This afternoon in the mountains was perfect. It was a crisp bright summer day, the kind of day that Laney loved. He liked to imagine that he and she were walking hand in hand through the mountains enjoying the wildlife.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Phillip's sister approaching him with Georgia.

"Afternoon Cam!" Georgia greeted cheerily. He wondered how Georgia could be associating with Phillip's sister. Laney and Georgia were best friend.

"Hi," Cam responded with indifference in his voice. The other girl said nothing. She didn't even look in Cam's direction. For some reason that bothered him. He continued to watch the two girls as Georgia seemed to be teaching her how to hand fish. Cam wondered why Phillip's sister was still even in town now that the wedding was called off. Whatever the reason it was no business of his. As far as he was concerned, Phillip and sister only meant trouble.

Lillian placed her hands in the cool stream like Georgia advised, and waited. One of the small fish went swimming between her hands, she quickly closed her hands, but the fish swam quickly away.

"Missed it again," Lillian signed in frustration.

"It takes a bit to get the first one," Georgia assured. "Don't worry you'll get it eventually I promise." A look of doubt crossed Lillian's face. She wasn't sure that was the case, but she didn't say anything. Instead she allowed the cool water to rush over her hands. There was something peaceful about this act of waiting for a fish to swim through her hands so she could catch it. Finally another fish came through, and she closed her hands around it. It was slimier than she had anticipated, but for some reason the feeling was not completely repulsive. Lillian felt strangely alive.

"Great job!" Georgia gushed. Lillian felt a blush coming to her cheeks. She did not feel that the accomplishment. she looked up and saw the boy from the flower stand looking at her. He quickly looked away. Lillian felt another blush come to her cheeks. She put the fish in the bucket. She glanced back at the boy. This was the boy that Phillip had talked about with such disdain earlier. Lillian didnt' blame Phillip for being leary of him. He was very good looking. His light blonde hair hung across his face and glistened in the sunlight. He had a slim build and gorgeous big green eyes. She was surprised that Laney hadn't fallen for him instead. Lillian shrugged, as far as she was concerned, Laney was not someone she had to worry about anymore.

"I need to get back to town to make sure the horses are fed," Georgia advised. "Do you think you'll be okay here?"

"I'll be fine," Lillian stated.

"We only need a few more, don't stay out here too long, it's dangerous here at night," Georgia warned.

"Dont worry, I'll watch the time," Lillian stated. It was sweet of Georgia to be worried about her well being. With that Georgia left. Lillian immersed herself in catching fish. Lillian was so absorbed in her task, she didn't notice the large wild boar approaching her. Cam watched waiting to see if the girl would notice the danger present. The boar was looking at the girl angrily. The boar suddenly started rushing towards the girl, she still didn't move. Cam jumped up from the spot where he was sitting.

"Watch out!" Cam yelled. The girl turned towards him, away from the boar, who was still rushing towards her. In an act of sheer reflex, he lunged towards her. Cam grabbed her around the waist to just barely pull her out of the reach of the wild boar, they both tumbled to the ground. Lillian landed on top of Cam. Lillian groaned loudly.

"What are you doing?" Lillian asked disgusted. She wasn't sure why he decided to suddenly tackle her to the ground. Cam felt a heat coming through his cheeks. They were both laying on the ground, faces inches apart from each other. Lillian looked angry. Cam bristled at the look on her face. This was the response he got for saving her life? At the same minute they both realized the position they were in and both instantly jumped away.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lillian snapped. "What the hell was that?"

"There was a wild boar rushing towards you..." Cam trailed off. He realized what he had just done. No wonder why she was so angry at first, he had tackled her. "Sorry."

"Oh thanks," Lillian stated. "Thanks for saving me."

"It was no big deal," Cam stated looking at the ground. Neither one of them really knew what to say to the other. Both were feeling rather embarrassed by what had just transpired.

"I should get going,"" Lillian said nervously. She picked up her bucket and left the mountain area. Cam sighed. His cheeks were still warm from blushing. Girls made him so uncomfortable.

Lillian walked back to Grady's shop attemting to calm her nerves. It had been a long time since she had gone near a member of the opposite sex. That proximity to Cam had thoroughly embarrassed her. Things with Kurt had always been so comfortable because they had known each other for so long. She tried to shrug it off, certainly he would not be thinking about this anymore, neither should she.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I realize this chapter is a bit strange, but it is going somewhere I promise. I needed to have Cam ****have his final closure with Laney, as for Lillian overhearing, there's a reason for that too. Anyway hoe you like it regsrdless of how strange it might seem. Next chapter will have a cute scene with Cam and Lillian :)**

* * *

Phillip was feeling a range of emotions, from anger, to frustration, and aggravation. He had hoped to start a new life in the twin towns. He had wanted to leave his "playboy" image behind. His mother had ruined any chances of that. He supposed he should have been more honest with Laney, but he didn't know if she would still marry him if he had told her the truth.

He became so lost in thought that he didn't realize what time it was while he was wandering through the mountains. When he looked up, it was dark. He'd never really been in the mountains in the dark. Phillip heard a strange rustling in the leaves. Every muscle in his body tensed. He didn't know of any person who'd be out so late. A girl emerged from the trees. In his three seasons of living in the twin towns he had never seen this girl. She had flowing pink hair and was wearing a dress that looked three sizes too big for her. The arms of her garment covered her hands. She carried a small basket full if herbs.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She demanded. She spoke with a slight impediment.

"Me? Shouldn't someone your age be home safe by now?" Phillip asked. The girl opened her mouth widely and laughed.

"You don't even know how old I am," she cooed.

"Well you look like you're sixteen, maybe younger," Phillip stated.

"Ah sweet child," she stated. "You are missing a zero there." Phillip looked at the girl standing in front of him. There was no way this girl was one hundred and sixty years old. He didn't have time to think about that for long. A large bear came through the leaves.

"Watch out!" Phillip shouted. The bear came towards him. He lifted his claw up in the air. Phillip covered his face with his arms awaiting the blow. Nothing happened. When he finally lowered his arms, he saw the strange girl stroking the bear. "Get away from that thing. It's dangerous!"

"He's harmless," the girl insisted. She patted him a few more times on the head.

"Who are you?" Phillip asked.

"I'm the Oracle. I live up here in the mountains," she replied.

"I'm Phillip, what's your name?" He asked.

"You may call me Oracle," she replied evenly. "Now what are you doing out here so late at night, disturbing all the wonderful night creatures?"

"Lost track of time, and don't know my way around the mountains in the dark," Phillip explained.

"You poor thing," she sighed. "Come with me to my mountain home. It's far too dangerous to try to pass go down the path at night." Phillip followed her. He did not want another encounter with the bear.

Her house was well hidden within the mountains. Regal stone statues flanked the door. It looked like the building had been there for hundreds of years. Phillip stared starry eyed. He'd seen mansions and even some castles in his day, but nothing as beautiful as the Oracle's house. He wasn't sure what to expect inside, but it certainly wasn't what he saw. The house was decorated bright pink and purple hues. There were shelves full of jars that contained various liquids or herbs. In the middle of the room stood a large kettle over a fire.

"What do you do in there?" Phillip asked warily.

"I boil people," she said eerily. She opened her mouth and started laughing. "I'm just kidding! Calm down child. I'm an alchemist. I make healing potions, and other remedies." Phillip sighed with relief. This woman was certainly strange. She sounded like a child when she spoke, but her words were one of a wise old woman. It did not match up.

"Well that is certainly interesting," Phillip stated.

"You look like you could use something to calm your nerves. How about some of my special herbal tea?" she asked.

"That would be great,"'Phillip said with a smile. He wasn't sure he could completely trust this odd woman yet, but she was right. The nighttime was no time to be trying to navigate down the mountain.

* * *

Laney's return for the weekend was not soon enough for Cam. He had missed her all week long. When she returned on Friday, he made sure he had a beautiful bouquet ready for her. He knew how much she liked those. He had finally decided to tell her how he felt. They were walking in the lower mountain area by the stream, Laney was chatting excitedly about her apprenticeship and how much she was learning.

"Laney," Cam started. He turned to look at her. The smile on her face was a genuine smile. He could still see some traces of sadness, when she didn't think anyone else was listening.

"Yes Cam?" Laney asked.

"I love you," Cam admitted.

"Oh Cam, I love you too! You're like a family member to me," Laney responded.

"No Laney," Cam said. "I love you." Laney whirled her head around to face her friend. Was he being serious? Cam looked intently at Laney. "I have for a very long time."

"Oh Cam," Laney sighed. She brought her hand gently up to her chest. "I love you like a brother, there's nothing more there. I'm so sorry! Besides that fact, I'm still trying to figure out the whole Phillip situation."

Cam looked down at the stream in front of them. He had hoped her answer would have been different. A part of him had thought that maybe once she heard him announce his feelings. She would realize she had those same feelings. Clearly this was not the case.

"Cam, I hope we can still be friends?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, of course," Cam answered.

"I should head back to the cafe. You coming too?" Laney asked. Cam shook his head. He didn't quite trust his voice at the moment. "Ok I'll see you back at home."

Lillian hadn't intended on overhearing Cam's confession of love to her brother's recently ex fiancé. She had been foraging behind a thicket of tall bushes for some fresh herbs. When she heard then start talking she was about to make her presence known, when Cam told Laney he loved her. By the time she regained her senses, it was too awkward to reveal herself.

Lillian felt a strange mixture of feeling sorry for him and anger on Phillip's behalf. But she knew how hard it was to love someone who didn't love you back. She shifted her position causing a branch to crack.

"Someone there!" Cam called out. Lillian wasn't really sure how to react, but she knew she would eventually have to come out. Instead of answering right away she made some more noises, then finally emerged from behind the bushes. When she saw Cam she smiled sweetly.

"Did you just say something now?" Lillian asked.

"Yes," Cam answered carefully. "How long have you been back there?"

"Not really sure," Lillian answered. "I was foraging for some wild herbs, and I kind of lost track of time." She held up the basket she in her hands as proof of her activity.

Cam hoped beyond all hope that she hadn't heard his conversation with Laney. Maybe the sounds of the bubbling stream had drowned out their voices. Since she was Phillip's sister, he imagined if she had heard the conversation she'd be angry. The girl however stood in front of him smiling.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day when you were only trying to help me," Lillian stated.

"Don't mention it," Cam replied as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Well, I should get going, bye," Lillian said. She quickly hurried away from him. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up the charade of pretending she hadn't heard his conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't be mad at Laney! This is just her heartbroken self acting out here! Anyway more drama! More fun! :)**

* * *

Lillian was working hard at the shop. She'd been given the task of brushing all the cats. She loved being around all the animals. As simple as the job was, it was enjoyable. One of the cats in particular had taken a liking to Lillian. He was a small black cat that had been rescued from it's previous owner. Lillian was sitting brushing the cat in question when Grady walked up to her.

"You're one of the few people that cat allows near it," Grady advised. "He's taken a real shine to you." The cat took that moment to reach up and nuzzle Lillian's face.

"I like him too," Lillian responded.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't like to to take him home with you," Grady said. Lillian looked up at him unsure of what he was saying.

"You mean..." She trailed off. She didn't want to get any wrong impressions. Grady could be talking about temporary placement.

"Yes," I mean he likes you. He seems to have chosen you. Would you like him as a pet?" Grady asked.

"Oh I'd love that!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Great! Why don't you take him home this afternoon when your shift is done," Grady stated.

"Thank you!" Lillian said.

"So now that he's yours what are you going to name the little fella?" Grady asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I think I'll call him Sammy, That was my childhood cat's name," she answered.

"I think that's a fine name!" Grady replied. Lillian smiled. She was happy to have herself a companion.

Lillian was walking home from Grady's shop with little Sammy in her arms, when she encountered Cam again. He was walking back towards the Cafe from the mountain area. That seemed to be one of his favorite areas. Cam's face lit up when he saw the cat in her arms.

"Did you get a new pet?" Cam asked. Cam loved cats. He longed to have one of his own, but Howard was allergic, and couldn't have one in the house.

"I did," Lillian answered. She was not sure why she was talking to him. He was, in some ways, the enemy. But there was the part of her that could empathize with the heartache he must be feeling.

"Would it be okay if I pet him?" Cam asked.

"You can certainly try. He doesn't take to strangers too well," Lillian warned. To her surprise Cam seemed to instinctively know what to do. He first held out his finger, little Sammy sniffed it, then started rubbing his cheeks against it. Cam carefully scratched the top of the cat's head. His purring intensified.

"He seems to like me," Cam stated with a smile.

"Yes he does," Lillian answered back. She looked up at him. Standing this close she could see the small flecks of gold in his otherwise green eyes. He had a strong jawline and cheekbones. His boyish face made him look younger than he was, but being this close she could see the starting a of a five o' clock shadow. Lillian looked away horrified to realize she'd been staring at him. She only hoped he hadn't noticed. Thankfully his attention seemed to be fully on the cat.

"He is a very good cat," Cam murmured. For some reason he felt weird around this girl. Perhaps it was because their last few encounters had been so awkward. It could be because she was Phillip's sister.

"Well I should be getting him home now," Lillian stated. "You're welcome to come visit him sometime. Since you can't have a cat of your own."

"Thank you," Cam stated. "See you later."

"Bye."

Lillian forced her nerves to calm down. Cam was in love with Laney. She couldn't allow herself to have any feelings for him. Not only was he Phillip's rival, she didn't want to have feelings for anyone who was in love with someone else. Even so, she still turned around to catch one more glance before heading back home with her new pet.

* * *

Phillip walked nervously up to the Oracle's house. He wasn't sure how to approach the mysterious woman with his question. He was hoping she'd be able to help him. He approached her house and knocked loudly at the door. There was no response. After a few minutes he knocked again. Still nothing happened. Phillip was starting to wonder if he'd just imagined or dreamed up the encounter with the strange woman when she answered the door. She was wearing a dark purple robe and appeared as if she had just woken up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have some questions about your alchemy," Phillip answered. She looked at him curiously. People were rarely interested in her alchemy unless they wanted something out of it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"The potions you make. What kinds do you make?" He asked.

"Many," she answered. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you're specifically looking for?"

"I want to know if you have any potions that can make someone fall in love with me?" He asked.

"I can only do that if the person in question was once in love with you before," the Oracle informed.

"Well that's perfect then," Phillip stated.

"I will warn you that potions that latter human emotions come with a great price."

"Money is no issue," Phillip replied. She laughed softly. Phillip was a bit annoyed. He would pay any amount to get his life back on track. He had everything until his mother showed up and ruined it.

"I'm not talking about money. Those types of potions are never a guarantee, and always come at some other cost," she warned.

"I don't care what the cost is!" Phillip stated. "Please just help me!"

"Foolish human boy," she answered, but moved back to allow him into her home. Phillip walked in determined to do what it took to get Laney back.

* * *

"Please come to the moonlight festival!" Georgia pleaded. "It's so much fun." Lillian looked at her boss' daughter with skepticism. She couldn't imagine a festival dedicated to watching the moon as fun. But Georgia had been so kind to her, she couldn't say no.

"Yes I'll come," Lillian stated. Georgia squealed in excitement. "What exactly do I wear to this?"

"Dress up, there's dancing and food! Oh it's going to be great!" Georgia gushed. Lillian wasn't so sure about that.

Lillian chose a simple grayish blue dress with silvery sandals to wear. She wasn't sure how dressed up everyone else would be. She wore a white jacket over the dress to keep warm. Her ash blonde hair was curled softly around her face. When she arrived at the festival she felt slightly uncomfortable. Thankfully the attire was fairly casual. Georgia was wearing a stunning emerald color dress that made her features pop. The redhead waved Lillian over. She noticed Phillip's absence and wondered where he was that evening, probably pouting over Laney. Laney was there, she appeared to be looking for someone. Lillian's attention drew to Cam, it had been a week since their last encounter, she hadn't seen him in quite a while. Tonight, he was wearing a bright blue shirt and dark grey dress pants. He looked incredibly handsome standing next to Laney. Lillian sighed, he was always next to Laney. She took a deep breath and walked over to the group, unsure of how her reception would be.

Laney scanned the crowd for Phillip. She was hoping he'd show. A part of her wanted to prove to him that she was doing just fine without him. She did see his sister who was coming toward their little group. Laney felt annoyed. His sister was living in the Bluebell house, where Laney had a assumed she and Phillip were going to live. Phillip's sister was the last person she wanted to see.

"Lillian!" Georgia called out cheerily. Laney glanced at her best friend. How could Georgia be friends with her? She felt slightly betrayed.

"Georgia," Laney whispered. "How can you be friends with her? After what happened with Phillip..." Georgia turned to Laney. Her look of displeasure surprised the blonde.

"Laney, you should be ashamed. Lillian is a sweetheart. What her brother did is not her fault!" Georgia scolded. Laney was taken aback. She'd never heard Georgia speak like that. Laney did feel a bit ashamed. She knew her feeling toward Lillian were petty and unwarranted, but she couldn't help but have some of them.

"She looks pretty good tonight," Laney heard Ash whisper to Cam. Ash was the town's flirt. There was yet to be a girl that could hold his interest.

"Who?" Cam asked.

"Lillian," Ash stated. "Maybe I'll ask her to dance with me tonight."

"I thought you were sweet on the girl from the church Alisa?" Cam asked. The thought of Ash dancing with Lillian irked him for some reason.

"Whoa easy there friend, no need to be so possessive," Ash teased.

"I'm not!" Cam sighed. "I just..." He stopped. Ash had a smirk on his face. He'd hooked Cam once again.

"Yes I plan on asking Alisa," Ash assured.

Lillian settled down on the large blanket set down. She could clearly see the festival was more about the young people than the old. While older villagers were there, it was the younger group that seemed to have the most fun. She looked around. Nori, the granddaughter of the seed shop owner was snuggled up next to Dirk the mailman. Hiro, the doctor's apprentice was desperately trying to get the young botanists Reina's attention. Kana the owner of Grady's rival store was obviously hopelessly in love with Georgia, who seemed oblivious to the fact. Lillian shook her head. It was certainly more of a festival for young couples, or wannabe couples.

As for Laney, she'd been cordial to Lillian, yet distant. Lillian caught Georgia giving Laney many warning looks. Sweet Georgia was her one and only real friend in the twin towns.

"You look lost in thought," a voice said next to her. Lillian jumped. She hadn't even noticed Cam had come sit by her.

"I'm just people watching," Lillian responded. "It's always interesting to me." She wondered why he was sitting next to her instead of by Laney.

"Everybody!" Rutger announced. It's time for the moonlight dance. "Choose your partners!"

Everyone was pairing up. Dirk and Nori, Georgia with The silver haired musician, Mikhail, Hiro and Reina were all already paired up. Ash came over to Cam and Lillian holding the lovely priestess Alisa's hand.

"Come on you two dance!" Ash insisted with a laugh. Lillian felt herself blushing.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her. Lillian accepted his outstretched hand. The music was beautiful, it fit the evening perfectly. The bright moon twinkled above them. She was more than aware of Cam's hand on her back, hoping the darkness hid the redness in cheeks.

"How are you liking the twin towns?" Cam asked Lillian.

"It's different. Honestly I thought I'd hate it," Lillian said.

"Do you?"

"No, it's growing on me," Lillian stated.

"I'm glad you like it here," he whispered. He was surprised at how genuine that statement was. Lillian was nothing like her brother. She seemed to have a kindness about her that Phillip lacked. And he couldn't deny Ash's earlier comment, she did look pretty tonight.

"Me too," Lillian stated. She glanced up at his clear green eyes. He was looking at her too. She was surprised he wasn't looking at Laney. She hadn't even seen who Laney was dancing with but she didn't care, at this moment she only cared about the handsome florist dancing with her.

Laney was dancing with Kana. Out of all the young people in the twin town she liked him the least. He was so irresponsible! It miffed her that Cam was dancing with Lillian. She could usually rely on him to be her dance partner if she needed one. Instead now she was stuck with Kana, who seemed equally annoyed because Georgia was dancing with Mikhail. Everyone but Georgia knew Kana was in love with her. Laney sighed and glared over towards Lillian and Cam. Cam was too good for her.

Lillian didn't want the song to end. It was so pleasant being so close to Cam. It did end, however all too soon. They drew apart from each other.

"Thank you," Lillian stated. She saw Laney coming up to them.

"Cam," Laney cooed. "Wi you walk me home? I'm getting a doozy of a headache!"

"Um yeah sure," Cam stated. Lillian snapped out of her happy bubble. Cam was in love with Laney. Surely the dance with her had been just him being nice to the new girl. "I guess we're going. See you later Lillian."

"Bye," Lillian answered. Laney possessively grabbed Cam's arm, and they walked off together. Georgia came bounding towards Lillian.

"It's time for the moonlight prayer, where are they off too?" Georgia asked.

"I guess Laney has a headache and asked Cam to walk her home," Lillian replied. She followed Georgia to the moonlight prayer, attempting to ignore the nagging disappointment she felt.


	11. Chapter 11

**I love the Oracle. She's one of my favorite characters. That being said there is not going to be a romance between her and Phillip. Thanks for reading! I love the reading your reviews!**

* * *

"I can't believe you left me to dance with Kana," Laney groaned. They had just left earshot of anyone at the festival.

"I assumed after last week's conversation it would be best not to ask you to dance," Cam replied.

"Cameron Blake! I told you I still want to be friends! And of all people you choose to dance with HIS sister?" Laney asked.

"She's very nice," Cam insisted. Cam was not sure why Laney was so upset.

"I thought you were on my side!" Laney pouted.

"There isn't really sides here is there?" Cam asked. Laney glared at him. Then she sighed. She realized that she was overreacting just a bit, but she was so heartbroken she didn't care. She still loved Phillip dearly. She was grateful to be able to get out of town during the week. At least in Harmonica town she wasn't haunted by memories everywhere she went.

"We're friends, right Cam?" Laney asked.

"Of course," Cam answered. "Why would you ever ask that?"

"I was just asking, because of your association with Lillian," Laney sighed.

Cam wasn't sure what Laney wanted from him. She was being cryptic and confusing. This was one thing about girls that he found the most frustrating, they would rarely just say what they wanted.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Never mind," Laney replied aggravated. The rest of their walk home was in silence. With Cam wondering what he did to make Laney so mad him, and Laney angry at Cam for not taking her side.

* * *

Lillian stood with Georgia listening to the moonlight prayer. It was beautiful. She had never taken time to participate in anything spiritual in the city. This felt strangely comforting. Nathan the priest had a soft melodic sounding voice that reverberated through the air. Lillian rather enjoyed the small ceremony.

After the prayer, everyone was sitting around eating dessert, when Lillian saw Phillip walking past the mid mountain area. She excused herself to go talk to him.

"Where have you been?" Lillian asked. "I haven't seen you around."

"I've been busy," Phillip snapped. Lillian was taken aback. Phillip rarely used that tone of voice with her.

"What's your deal Phillip? I know you're upset, but I didn't do this to you," Lillian answered. Phillip mumbled something unintelligible. Lillian put her hands on her hips. She wasn't going to sit and take this abuse from him.

"Sorry," Phillip mumbled.

"Would you be okay with me raising some chickens?" Lillian asked Phillip trying to lighten the mood.

"You want to actually do farm work?" Phillip asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Lillian asked.

"Sure whatever you want," Phillip mumbled. "I gotta go." He turned around and walked away. Lillian's eyes narrowed. Phillip was acting very suspicious. She shook her head and returned to join her friend.

"I had so much fun at the moonlight festival!" Georgia gushed. "That Mikhail is so sophisticated. He asked me on a date! Can you believe it?"

"That is great!" Lillian replied. She and Georgia had decided to leave the festival a few minutes before it ended, and were now walking the mountain path together.

"I'm sorry about Laney, she's normally so sweet. I think she's a little heartbroken over Phillip still. Not that I'm saying anything bad about your brother." Georgia rambled.

"Don't worry," Lillian chuckled. "I had a great time." Lillian tried not to think about her dance with Cam, but the thought still returned. It was obvious, however, where Cam's feeling still were. Lillian sighed, she probably didn't need the complications that a relationship would cause anyway.

* * *

"You're 'sposta dance with me!" The little girl shouted adamantly. Lillian had walked into the Animal shop the next day, looking to buy her first two chickens and walked into this scene. A small girl was having a meltdown. The boy who'd been introduced to her as Ash stood looking a bit lost.

"Cheryl honey," the older woman soothed. "Ash is a grown up, he likes to be around other people his own age." Lillian assumed that was the mother.

"He's my brother!" Cheryl pouted. "He should love me most!"

At that moment Ash noticed Lillian.

"Good morning," he greeted. The older woman looked up at Lillian. She looked ashamed.

"Ash will you take Cheryl outside please?" She asked. Ash picked up the kicking and screaming girl and took her out the back door. "Sorry you had to witness that. My name's Jessica. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to buy some chickens," Lillian stated.

"Well please come in," Jessica replied. "We have plenty of those." She smiled brightly.

Lillian left with five chickens. It was more than she as anticipated at first, but Jessica had been such a good saleswoman, and the chickens had been so adorable. Jessica had been so kind in teaching her the ins and outs of raising chickens. She also advised that she would send Ash over later with some feed. She smiled happily. She had never imagined that this kind of life could make her feel so content, but strangely it did.

Later that afternoon Lillian was foraging for more herbs for Grady, when she saw Phillip walking back into some trees in the mountain area. She couldn't help but feel curious. Phillip had been acting so suspicious the previous night. She silently followed him.

Phillip walked his way to a strange looking building. It looked like an ancient temple. Lillian hid herself behind a ticket of bushes. A strange woman came to the door. She looked young.

"You're a persistent human aren't you?" the woman asked.

"I told you I was serious about this," Phillip stated.

"Be cautious young human, this potion needs to set in a cold place for at least one season. If you use it before then there will be dire consequences. Even so follow those instructions exactly," the woman warned. Phillip nodded and took a small vial from the mysterious woman. Lillian watched as Phillip handed her some money and left. Lillian was not sure what it was that the strange lady had handed Phillip but she was certain whatever it was, it wasn't something good.

* * *

Phillip settled the potion the Oracle had given him in his fridge. He was bubbling with excitement. He'd only have to wait one more month for Laney to be his again. A loud knock on his door almost made him drop the vial. When he answered the door, a very angry looking Lillian was standing there.

"What are you doing?" Lillian demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb Phillip! I saw you with that strange woman! What did she give you?"

"What are you doing spying on me?" Phillip shouted.

"Phillip, stop! Tell me what you've gotten yourself into?" Lillian stated.

Phillip sighed. He knew it was pointless to try and lie to his sister. Lillian could always see through him.

"Come in, I'll tell you everything," he conceded.

"So what is it?" Lillian asked after the door was closed.

"It's a potion to make Laney fall back in love with me!" Phillip stated.

"What?" Lillian asked. "You can't be serious?"

"Lillian you have to understand..."

"I do understand. Why are you trying to use manipulation? You're turning into our mother. Please stop this nonsense," Lillian implored.

"I am nothing like mother!" Phillip shouted. He grabbed Lillian's arms.

"Ouch! Phillip that hurts!" Phillip relented.

"I'm sorry Lilbud, I just... I have to get her back."

"Why don't you try using normal methods?" Lillian asked.

"Because I don't have that much time!" Phillip exploded.

"I don't understand," Lillian said.

"No you're right you don't. Dad didn't screw you over with his will like he did me," Phillip sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Lillian asked.

"Dad decided to add a clause to his will. I have to be married by the end of next year otherwise I lose everything!" Phillip shouted. Lillian stared at her brother. That sounded more like something her mother would do instead of her father.

"I have an idea," Lillian stated. "That doesn't include you using that stupid potion."

Phillip sat in his living room holding the cold vial of potion Lillian had made him promise to throw away. He loved his sister dearly, but she had no idea. Lillian was an idealist at heart, even living in the city with the rich bourgeoisie crowd couldn't fully penetrate that. It was one of the things that he loved about his sister.

Instead of destroying the potion, Phillip hid it in butter container in the refrigerator. He needed a contingency plan. Lillian would never need to know.


	12. Chapter 12

**More Cam and Lillian cuteness! My take on one of the heart events :)**

* * *

Howard's cafe had the most amazing food Lillian had ever eaten. Even the finest five star restaurants in the city couldn't compare to what Howard had to offer. Life had become so surreal in the past few weeks. Her chickens were starting to lay eggs, which both Howard and Yun, the Owner of the Tea House bought. Surprisingly it had been Jessica's idea. She had stated she was in the business of hatching eggs not selling them. Lillian found her days being incredibly fulfilling. Life in the city was starting to fade away. She glanced over at Cam who was busy selling flowers. She had never seen him so busy. Finally when the crowd cleared a little she walked over to him.

"What's going on today?" She asked.

"It's the Flower Festival, my busiest day of the year. Everyone is buying flowers for all their friends," Cam explained.

"Oh I didn't know," Lillian said. "You look exhausted."

"I am. Today is a rough day," Cam stated.

"Would you like some help?" Lillian asked. Cam looked at her. People rarely offered help. Even Laney had never offered to help on Flower Festival day.

"If it's not too much to ask," Cam stated.

"Not at all, today's my day off from Grady's anyway," Lillian said.

"Great," Cam replied with a smile Lillian joined him behind the booth just in time for another rush of people.

Lillian truly enjoyed watching Cam handle the flowers. His attitude towards customers, however, left something to be desired. So they soon switched and Lillian talked to the customers, while Cam filled the orders. They were busy most of the afternoon. Finally around three it slowed down again.

"You're so good with customers, how do you do it?" Cam asked.

"Um, I don't know, I just talk to them," Lillian answered.

"I just don't have good customer service," Cam sighed.

"You can do it!" Lillian encouraged. "Look here comes Rutger practice on him. Remember your passion is your flowers, anyone can see that. Allow it flow into your exchange with the customer." Rutger approached the duo.

"Happy Flower Day," Rutger greeted.

"Hello," Cam replied. Lillian stood next to him smiling. He glanced at her, if she had confidence in him, then so should he. "Happy Flower Day!"

"Cam it's so nice to see you coming out of your shell, you were always such a quiet boy," Rutger mused. "Now I need a flower for Rose."

"How about her namesake?" Cam asked. "White roses are in season. I've got some beautiful ones still I'm stock."

"That would be great! I'll take six!" Rutger said. The exchange was made and Rutger left.

"You did great!" Lillian said when Rutger left.

"You think so?" Cam asked shyly.

"Yes!" Lillian asserted.

"Thank you for your help," Cam said.

"You're welcome. I should give a flower to Georgia and Jessica. What do you think they'd like?" Lillian asked.

"Gerberas are always nice," Cam replied.

"Thank you I'll take two. How much do I owe you?"

"Are you kidding?" Cam asked. "After today and your help, they're free!"

"Thanks!" Lillian stated with a smile. She took her flowers and left to deliver them to her friends.

* * *

Little Sammy snuggled up to Lillian. She adored her beautiful little adopted cat. She sighed as she settled into her couch. Today had been so much fun working next to Cam. She really enjoyed his company. Georgia and Jessica had been delighted with the flowers, and both had given her one in return. They sat in a small vase on her coffee table. Lillian heard a knock on her door. Picking up Sammy, she walked over to answer it. Cam stood at her door with a bright and colorful bouquet of flowers.

"Hi," Lillian greeted.

"I realized I never properly thanked you for today, so I wanted to bring you some flowers, for Flower Day," Cam mumbled.

"Thank you!" Lillian replied happily. She accepted them with the arm not holding the cat. They both stood awkwardly at the door. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Sure," Cam stated. Lillian backed up and allowed him into her home. Cam entered. He liked how easy it was to talk to Lillian, he felt comfortable around her.

"Here take Sammy a moment please." Lillian handed the cat over to Cam while she went in the kitchen area.

"I really appreciate your help today," Cam said. He gently petted the cat's head. The cat in return rubbed his cheek against Cam's hand and started purring. Cam settled down into the couch.

"Oh it was no problem, I had a great time!" Lillian said. She came out of the kitchen with the bouquet he'd given her in a vase. She set his bouquet on the dining table.

"Really?" Cam asked.

"Yes really," Lillian answered. "Days like today don't happen in the city."

"Yeah I can imagine. But aren't you bored here," Cam asked.

"Are you kidding me? No! There's so much to do here!" Lillian exclaimed.

"I find that hard to believe," Cam said.

"It's true. The city is so jaded and fast paced. There's something soothing about life here," Lillian explained. She settled down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah I suppose," Cam sighed. It was at that moment Sammy decided he'd had enough cuddling and jumped out of Cam's arms. Cam laughed as the cat pounded on a ball that was laying on the ground. He looked at Lillian who was laughing too. There was something about her laugh that made him feel suddenly nervous.

"Oh sorry! I just realized how rude I am being can I get you anything?" Lillian asked after the laughter died down.

"No, I should probably head home anyway. Thanks again for today." Cam held his hand out. Lillian smiled and shook it.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome," Cam replied.

"Have a good night," Lillian stated, as she walked him to her door.

"You too," Cam echoed. He walked out of the house. He was feeling rather embarrassed. He had thanked her by shaking he hand? What had he been thinking? He only hoped Lillian didn't think it was weird. He was starting to think of her as a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is not to make everyone hate Laney, it's just so Cam realizes Laney is not perfect. **

* * *

Cam smiled when Lillian came to the mountain stream to hand fish. Thursdays and Fridays were his short days and he loved to spend them in the lower Bluebell mountain area. Lillian waved at him. She carried a rather large metal bucket. He looked at her feet and saw little Sammy scampering around her.

"Hey," Lillian greeted. Sammy meowed his greeting.

"Hello," Cam replied. He bent down to pet the cat at her feet. "Fishing time?"

"You know it," Lillian replied. "This little guy just wasn't gonna stay home today though." Cam laughed as the cat rubbed up against his legs.

He settled back and opened his sketchbook. It had been a while since he'd used it. The last sketches were bouquets for Laney's wedding. It had been so strange sketching for her wedding. He had never imagined that the wedding would be cancelled. He had some sketches of Laney herself in his book. His heart felt heavy. Laney had been the focus of his attention for so long, but she had effectively shot him down.

He looked up at Lillian who was completely absorbed in her task of fishing. He noticed for the first time how different she looked from the girls in the twin towns. There was an elegance about her that must have come from years of living in the city. Even standing in the shallow water hand fishing, there was an air of something Cam couldn't quite understand. Sammy came bounding over towards Cam. The cat had a fish in his mouth proudly displaying his catch.

"Good job!" Cam said rubbing the cat on the head. The cat seemed sufficiently happy with the praise and trotted away. He heard Lillian laugh. Instantly he smiled at her.

"He's a fast learner," Lillian called out. She picked up her bucket and walked over towards him. "What ya sketchin?" Cam looked down at his sketch pad and realized that he hadn't managed to sketch a single thing.

"Nothing today," Cam mumbled embarrassed.

"I get it, some days you just don't have the inspiration," Lillian stated. "I'm heading back to Grady's with the fish I caught."

"I'll walk back with you to town. I need to stop by to see Ash." Cam gathered up his things. Lillian and Cam started walking back to town, talking about their respective days. Little Sammy scampered behind them.

* * *

"It's been so great! Tomorrow's a festival day in Harmonica Town, so Yolanda said I should just take some extra time with my family," Laney informed Georgia. They were standing outside of Grady's shop. Georgia was feeding the horses, and Laney leaning against the fence.

"I'm glad you are having such a great time. I bet you're learning quite a bit!" Georgia exclaimed.

"So much!" Laney asserted. "Yolanda's amazing!"

"That's great!" Georgia replied. Laney sighed. Her week in Harmonica Town had been absolutely wonderful. She had almost been able to forget about Phillip and her recent broken off engagement. Laney turned her head to see Cam walking up the path with Lillian. Laney was angry. Cam was supposed to be her friend! It was bad enough Georgia like Lillian. She ran over to Cam with a smile plastered on her face.

"I got a three day weekend!" Laney shouted. She wrapped her arms around Cam's neck.

"Hey," Cam replied. He had been surprised to see her running up to him.

"I've missed everyone so much! I'm thinking of having a little get together at the cafe tomorrow," Laney said. Cam nodded. He watched as Lillian motioned to her bucket and slipped away into Grady's shop.

"That would be fun," Cam stated.

"Great! Help me spread the word okay?" Laney asked.

"Sure thing," Cam replied. "It's nice to see you back home. I gotta go see Ash though."

"Good tell him to come to my little get together. Everyone's invited. Well at least the people our age!" Laney giggled.

* * *

Laney woke up the next morning early to decorate the cafe. She loved to throw parties and she loved to make sure everything was perfect. She spent most of the day in the kitchen working on some of her newly learned recipes.

"Laney child," Howard teased. "I think you're overdoing it just a bit."

"Dad, I want everything to be perfect!" Laney smiled happily. She was so excited to be home with her friends again.

"Well alright honey," Howard stated. "I won't get in your way then."

* * *

Lillian walked out of Grady's shop ready to go home. It had been a long day. For some reason none of the animals wanted to cooperate. She'd prepared herself some Tom Yum Goong that was cooking at home in the crockpot, it was calling her name.

She couldn't wait to get home to eat it. She knew that part of the reason for her frustration was Cam. She really appreciated Cam's friendship, even if he was blindly in love with Laney. But it was still frustrating how everything had bed dropped once Laney arrived. She sighed. She'd just have to learn to accept it. Sammy who was tired out from the day, was snuggled in her arms. Near the entrance to her farm she ran into Cam who was coming back in from the mountain area.

"Hey," she called out.

"Hey," Cam greeted. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. I'm going home and having some Tom Yum Goong for dinner," Lillian stated. Cam's eyes lit up.

"That's my favorite!" Cam said.

"Well I made plenty if you want to join me," Lillian said.

"That sounds great!" Cam replied. Lillian smiled. They headed into her yard together.

* * *

Laney looked again at the clock. It was almost five. Cam should have been back from the mountains by now. Her party was going to start in a half hour. Where was he? This party was going to be perfect. She'd specifically told Georgia not to invite Lillian. Georgia had fought it at first, but then relented. Laney sat watching the clock, as five thirty trickled closer. People started slowly arriving, but still no Cam. She wondered where he could possibly be.

* * *

Cam finished setting the table as Lillian was showering. He tried not to imagine anything as he could hear the water running. He could smell the soup she'd made, it smelled delicious.

Lillian emerged from the bathroom. She felt much better now that she'd been able to take a shower. The craziness of the day was washed away. She could now enjoy her dinner.

"Thank you for setting the table for me!" Lillian replied.

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me to come eat." They both sat down at the table.

"So today was awful!" Lillian stated. "I'm so glad to be home!"

"I have days like that," Cam chuckled. They both started eating their soup. Cam had never tasted a Tom Yum Goong so delicious in his life before.

"Oh my goodness this is amazing!" Cam exclaimed.

"Old family recipe," Lillian said.

"It's the best I've ever had!" Cam replied. Lillian blushed.

"Thanks," she said.

"So there's a get together of people tonight at the cafe, want to come?" Cam asked.

"I'm not sure if I'll be wanted," Lillian advised.

"It'll be fun," Cam insisted. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself wanting to spend more time with Lillian.

"Yeah I guess I can come for a little while," Lillian conceded. She also wanted to spend more time with Cam.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and everyone appeared to be having a great time. Cam was still a no show. Georgia had settled herself into a booth with her new boyfriend Mikhail, Laney was finding herself rather bored.

Finally the door opened and Cam walked through. Laney was frustrated to see Lillian by his side. She thought he had understood what her feelings were where Lillian was concerned. It frustrated her that everyone seemed to like Phillip's sister. Laney walked up to Cam and pulled him away from his companion.

"Why are you so late?" Laney hissed in his ear.

"Sorry, Lillian invited me over for dinner," Cam explained.

"What's going on with you and her? I thought we talked about this? How can you say you're my friend and still be hers too?" Laney asked angrily.

"Laney one has nothing to do with the other," Cam stated. He found himself feeling irritated with Laney's behavior.

"Well I don't like her! Why would you invite her to my party!" Laney shouted. Lillian who was standing only a few feet away turned her head toward them. Everyone else stopped talking and turned towards Laney as well.

"I'm sorry," Lillian stated. "Clearly I'm not welcome here, I'll just go. See you later Cam," Lillian stated, and slipped out the cafe door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter there will be a scene with Laney and Phillip! **

* * *

The silence was deafening to Laney. She had never felt so awkward in her life. Everyone in the room was staring at her. She could feel them judging her, and she didn't care. Lillian was the last person she'd wanted at her party.

"Laney that was really rude," Cam stated. "Lillian's never done anything to you."

"I can't believe you of all people would take her side!" Laney pouted.

"I told you! There are no sides here!" Cam insisted. "I gotta go apologize to her."

"Why does it matter what she thinks?" Laney asked. Cam stared at Laney. He couldn't believe how vindictive towards Lillian she was being. Laney was never like this. Before her breakup with Phillip, she was always friendly and welcoming. She had changed since she'd called off her wedding.

"I gotta go Laney," Cam stated.

"I never thought you of all people would do this to me!" Laney pouted. Georgia came up to Laney's side,and gently placed her arm around Laney'a shoulders.

"Laney, he's right," Georgia said softly.

"I can't believe both of you!" Laney shouted. She moved away from Georgia's embrace. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt abandoned by her two best friends. "I can't believe both of you are taking her side!" Laney ran upstairs into her bedroom.

"Looks like the party's over," Georgia sighed.

"Will you go talk to her?" Cam asked. "I have to go apologize to Lillian." Georgia nodded.

* * *

Lillian sighed deeply. She knew Laney didn't like her, but she hadn't realized how much Laney disliked her, until tonight. Not that she blamed Laney. She knew the pain of heartache. Lillian heard footsteps behind her.

"Lillian wait up!" She heard Cam yell. She turned around. Cam was jogging up towards her.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Lillian I'm so sorry about tonight," Cam replied.

"It's okay," Lillian said.

"No it's not," Cam insisted. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Look Cam, I understand what it's like to think you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone, then have that ripped out from underneath you, it turns the best of us at times," Lillian said. "Laney is just heartbroken."

"That doesn't give her any right to treat you like that," Cam said.

"You're right, it doesn't," Lillian sighed. "But I understand why she is. All of this craziness started when I showed up in town."

"But it's not your fault!" Cam insisted.

"I know," Lillian said. "Look Cam, I'm not saying I agree with her, I'm just saying I can empathize with her, but it's been a long day, I'm tired and want to go to bed. Goodnight Cam."

"Goodnight Lillian," Cam said. He waved goodbye. Goodbyes with Lillian always felt a little awkward like he wasn't quite sure of what he should be doing. He was certain though, that waving goodbye was just as awkward if not more so than shaking her hand to thank her. He was not sure what it was about this girl that made him feel so awkward all the time. Thankfully Lillian didn't seem to mind and waved back, then turned around to head home.

* * *

Laney stared at herself in the mirror. Just a few weeks ago she was happily planning her wedding. She had thought she had found her happily ever after. Now she was sitting alone in her room sobbing, feeling abandoned. A part of her knew she was overreacting to the situation, but she didn't care. The hurt she felt far outweighed any sense of remorse she might feel. There was a soft knock on the door. Presumably it was Cam coming to make up. She wasn't going to go so easy on him this time.

"Come in!" She called out. She turned to her door. Instead of Cam, it was Georgia who entered the room.

"Hey," Georgia said softly.

"Oh, hey," Laney replied. She was disappointed. Georgia was not the person that she really wanted to see. "It's you."

"Expecting someone else?" Georgia asked.

"I thought you'd be Cam," Laney admitted.

"Cam went to apologize to Lillian."

"He went to what?" Laney asked. Once again Cam was choosing Lillian over her. "There was nothing to apologize for..."

"Laney!" Georgia interjected. Georgia could hardly believe what she was hearing. Laney was typically one of the sweetest people that Georgia knew. "Laney are you okay? I mean ever since you called off your wedding with Phillip you've been different,"

"I just want my best friends back!" Laney said.

"We haven't gone anywhere," Georgia replied.

"You are here," Laney mumbled.

"Laney after all that's happened, do you really expect Cam to be here? He admitted that he loved you, and you turned him down. That's hard for any man, let alone one like Cam. I'm surprised that he is okay with still being your friend," Georgia stated.

"Of course he is! Cam has always been there for me," Laney informed. Georgia sighed. Sometimes Laney could be so selfish.

"Laney, you broke his heart," Georgia said.

"No I didn't," Laney protested. "Well, I didn't try to."

"I know honey, but you have to be understanding to him," Georgia explained. "And you can't blame Lillian for Phillip's lies."

"I know that!" Laney snapped. She instantly sighed. "It's just really hard not to."

"I understand," Georgia said. She placed her hand gently over her friend's hand.

* * *

Laney stood by the door nervous. She had lied to her father telling him that she was returning to Harmonica Town early. Her heart was pounding. Yesterday had been awful. Everyone in town for sure thought she was a bitch by now. She knocked on the door in front of her. Behind it she could hear some shuffling. When the door opened, Phillip stood before her looking shocked.

"Hey," Laney said.

"Hi," Phillip said. "You're the last person I expected to see at my door."

"Phillip, I need to talk to you," Laney stated.

"Come on in," Phillip said, moving so the blonde haired girl could enter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Such an awkward scene for Laney. More cuteness with Cam and Lillian. There will be more drama with Lillian, and their mother will be back in later chapters :)**

* * *

An odd mixture of excitement and nervousness flowed through Phillip. This opportunity is one that he'd been waiting for since Laney had called off their wedding. He thought for a moment about the potion that the oracle had given him. He knew it wasn't quite ready yet, but it was tempting. Who knew if he would ever have another opportunity to administer it? He thought he'd better wait. Hopefully this conversation would be a reconciliation of sorts. If that were the case then the need for the potion would be negated. Phillip could only hope that was why the beautiful Laney was standing before him in house.

"Why exactly did you lie to me about your past?" Laney asked. Phillip sighed, apparently Laney was not going to dawdle at all. She got right to the point. Laney had never before been so strait forward and blunt. He found this side of Laney rather attractive.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew," Phillip replied. Laney pursed her lips together. She was not quite sure what she was doing here at Phillip's house. she hadn't planned out what to do after getting here. She had made all necessary arrangements to get here, but beyond that, she was essentially winging it. She was not even sure what she wished to accomplish by this visit.

"You shouldn't have lied to me Phillip," Laney stated matter of factly.

"I realize that now Laney," Phillip said. "If I could re do it..."

"I have a feeling you'd do it the same way just not invite your sister to the wedding," Laney interjected. Phillip didn't know how to respond. How many times had he regretted inviting Lillian. Even though Lillian had not informed their mother where she was going, that was the reason his mother had found out. If he were being honest a part of him felt a bit bitter towards Lillian's presence here in the twin towns. It had originally been his idea that she stay, but that when he thought he'd have his happily ever after. Now he found himself relying on his little sister. That stung a bit. He never liked to rely on anyone besides himself.

"I would tell you the truth," Phillip insisted.

"Yeah but you're right. I don't know if I would have been able to accept you if you had told me the truth," Laney stated. Phillip felt dejected. It was becoming very clear that this was not a make up conversation. He so desperately needed her to want him again. Phillip never realized before how strong Laney actually was. To be able to stand before him and say these things to him, took courage. He knew many girls who would have avoided this conversation altogether. He could not help but admire the girl for her courage.

"Laney," Phillip replied. He gathered her hands into his. "I am who I am. I can't change that. I can only promise to be faithful and loyal to you." Laney stared at their entwined hands. She felt almost paralyzed with uncertainty. Her emotions were conflicting where Phillip was concerned. She still loved him dearly, but she also did not trust him. She slowly withdrew her hands from his.

"I don't want to get back together Phillip," Laney said. "At least not right now. What I need is some closure. I need to know that you actually cared about me."

"Of course I care about you!" Phillip shouted. He was getting aggravated.

"Don't yell at me," Laney whispered.

"I'm sorry Laney, I just want to be with you," Phillip admitted.

"I know," Laney sighed. "I want to be with you too."

"So then why aren't we still together?" Phillip asked.

"Because I don't trust you anymore Phillip, and I am not sure I ever can again," Laney said.

"What are you doing here then?" Phillip asked. Laney bowed her head. she wasn't sure how to say what was on her mind.

"I..." Laney started. She blushed. She had never before done anything like this in her nineteen years. She felt slightly scandalous. This was the most forward she'd ever been. Things like this simply did not happen in the twin towns. People were virtuous and good. She knew that she was risking a lot by acting upon her impulses, but right now she did not care.

"What?"

"I want to be with you, just for the night. I want to know what I am missing," Laney stated. Phillip looked at her shocked. He had not expected this from beautiful, innocent Laney.

"Laney I don't think that's a good idea," Phillip said.

"Why not?" Laney asked.

"Because Laney, you need to wait. Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you, but..." Phillip stopped as Laney pressed her lips against hers. It felt good to be kissing her again. He mustered every ounce of will power to push her away. "Don't."

"Why?" Laney whined. Laney felt rejected. "You were okay sleeping with random women, but don't want me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Phillip replied. "I just don't want to hurt you any more than I already have."

"Don't give me that crap Phillip!" Laney shouted. "Look this is a one time deal. You owe this to me!" Phillip looked at the angry girl standing in front of him, unsure of how to handle the situation. Laney was not thinking clearly, and she would come to regret this decision.

"How about we just sit for a little while, maybe watch a movie?" Phillip suggested lamely. He wanted to give Laney some time to think about what she was doing. This was clearly an impulsive decision on her part.

"Okay," Laney sighed. She wondered what was so wrong with her? Perhaps the kiss had been terrible. Perhaps she didn't have the same sex appeal as the girls in the city that Phillip had been with. She felt more rejected and heartbroken then ever.

* * *

Cam had always enjoyed the simplicity of working with flowers. There was something soothing about the way they felt and how fragile they were. Ever since Lillian had helped him, his business was starting to get busier. He found himself thinking of Lillian often. Her generous spirit and forgiveness of Laney had surprised him. People like Lillian were rare. She had a spirit about her that was undeniably inviting. cam had never been the kind of person that easily accepted anyone. Her easy going attitude simultaneously confounded and interested him.

"Daydreaming about Laney again?" Ash teased. Cam had been so absorbed in thought he hadn't even heard his friend walk up to him. Cam scowled. For once, Laney had been far from his mind. "You know after this weekend, I would hope that you are not still hoping to be with her."

"I am not," Cam replied. Ash grinned.

"Could there be someone else that is filling those thoughts of yours my friend?" Ash asked. "Like perhaps a little blonde hair girl who moved into the Bluebell farm house?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Cam scoffed. "Lillian and I are just friends."

"Mmmmhmmm," Ash said. "I would go for her if I were you, she's very cute."

"Ash you think all girls are cute," Cam said with a roll of his eyes.

"I can't help it," Ash replied. "Speak of the devil." Lillian walked up to the small flower stand. Cam shot Ash a look. Ash ignored it.

"Hey," Lillian said easily.

"Well hello, we were just talking about you," Ash replied. That earned a jab from Cam. Ash again ignored it. As far as Ash was concerned, Cam needed to lighten up a bit. Lillian was just the person who could possibly make him do so.

"Good things I hope," Lillian said. She smiled mischievously.

"Always," Ash replied. He winked at Lillian. Lillian laughed. Something about the sound of her laugh made Cam smile. It was a very infectious sound. He liked how Lillian's entire face lit up when she was laughing. There was an almost innocent look to her. Ash laughed along with the small girl. Cam was less than amused, but smiled anyway. He did not want to appear like he was a spoil sport.

"I need flowers," Lillian said happily.

"Well you're in the right place," Ash stated. "I was just about to leave anyway. I got a date with Alisa." He smirked at Cam, who shot him a glare in return. "You two have fun. Ash chuckled as if he had made a funny joke and strode away.

"Flowers," Cam said getting back to the topic.

"Yeah I was wondering about a flower I can keep in my house. I just loved the way that bouquet you gave me lit up the place," Lillian replied. Lillian loved watching Cam when he was talking about flowers. His intensity and passion showed through. She imagined that he was a man with quite a bit of passion. Too bad he was on love with Laney. Lillian bit her bottom lip. She didn't like thinking about that. Her feelings for Cam were growing with every passing day. He was such a sweet and gentle man. Lillian realized she missed most of what Cam had said because she was so lost in thought.

"Sorry what flower did you say?" Lillian asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hibiscus," Cam replied. "I don't have any here, when I go into the city next, I'll get you one."

"You don't have to do that," Lillian said. "I would hate to put you out."

"Not at all," Cam replied.

"So I'm going to make some popcorn and watch a movie with Sammy tonight, wanna join us?" Lillian asked. She held her breath, hoping he'd say yes. Spending time with him was one of her favorite pastimes.

"Count me in," Cam answered with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wanted to get this chapter posted since I won't be able to post again for a few days. More drama!**

* * *

Karma had never been something that Phillip had given a second thought to. Back in the city, he had lived a carefree life. Money flowed easily and women came even easier. When people warned him about Karma, he would laugh them off saying there was no such thing. Phillip was pretty sure that this was the "karma" that everyone kept warning him about catching up to him. Laney was sitting less than arms length away from him, after she had just propositioned him, with nothing happening. Try as he might, Phillip could not concentrate on the movie. It had been a long time since Phillip had been with a woman. Here was one sitting near him that was ready and willing. But Phillip knew if he accepted Laney's offer, that it would ultimately ruin his final goal: getting Laney to marry him. Laney's silky white legs were crossed in front of her, as she stared intently on the screen. Her cheeks were a bright pink color, no doubt from embarrassment. Phillip knew that a little embarrassment now, would be worth avoiding the larger embarrassment if he accepted her offer. Laney was one of those rare innocent women still left in this world, and Phillip knew that even he didn't have the heart to shatter her innocence.

"This is an interesting movie," Laney replied. She sighed. Laney would have given anything to know what Phillip was thinking. She was sitting next to him feeling beyond awkward. She didn't really know why she had said that. Perhaps it had been a reaction out of nervousness. Her nerves often would get the better of her.

"Very," Phillip replied. "Do you need anything to drink or something?"

"No," Laney answered. Laney could not help but wonder who this man sitting next to her was. Why was he asking her if she wanted something to drink? Phillip knew exactly what it was that Laney wanted, and for some reason he was denying her of it. If she were being honest, she would have to admit she had not been paying attention to the movie in front of her. Her mind was replaying the scene that had just occurred between herself and Phillip. Everytime she got to the part where he turned her down, she would feel even more like an idiot. No doubt Phillip had been with women far more glamorous than herself. She glanced over at Phillip who was slowly inching away from her. She felt deflated. Phillip must really find her repulsive. She sighed, resigned to stick out the night. Hopefully she would still be able to get her way.

* * *

Popcorn was a specialty for Lillian. Her popcorn recipe was honed after years of practice. She used a variety of spices to bring out the best flavors. Lillian put the final touches on her popcorn, hoping that Cam would enjoy it. She had been so nervous in asking him to come over to her house. He had been there before, but this seemed more intimate than any other time before. Sammy was rubbing against her feet hoping for a handout. Lillian giggled at the small cat. He had become such a good companion to her. She bent down to hand him a small piece of popcorn, which he greedily ate up. Her heart started pounding with excitement when she heard a knock on the door. When she saw Cam standing in the doorway, she felt the same excited nervousness over again. There was something about that made her feel like a schoolgirl again. Even though he was still in love with me, Lillian enjoyed spending time with him.

Well how was your day? "Cam asked Lillian. Lillian smiled in response. It had been a wonderful day, and now it was even a better evening.

"My day was great," Lillian advised. Cam withdrew a small white rose from behind his back and presented it up her.

"Something temporary until I can get you that hibiscus," he stated.

"Oh Cam it's lovely! Thanks!" Lillian exclaimed. She knew his white roses were his most expensive and most in demand flowers. She'd been showered with gifts when Kurt had actually still loved her, but none of those gestures compared to how beautiful this gesture was. Nothing was more special to her than the boy standing in her doorway with a single flower.

"It really no big deal," Cam shrugged. He enjoyed the pleasure that a simple flower seemed to bring Lillian. He had never met anyone who had grown up in the city who was as down to earth as Lillian.

"Come on in the popcorn's just made," Lillian said.

They settled into watching a movie. Jill was snuggled close to Cam. Cam felt good being that close to her. He briefly wondered if their snuggling meant anything. As quickly as the idea formed Cam brushed it off. Girls like cuddling. He recalled that Laney used to want to snuggle up to him when they were younger. He was reading way too much into it, he focused instead on the movie, instead of the small blond head resting on his shoulder. It had been a long day, it felt good to relax. Cam felt his eyes slowly closing.

A loud banging awoke Cam from his sleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, hadn't even realized he'd been asleep when he'd been jolted awake. Lillian also jumped. The movie had ended long ago and was repeating the same menu screen over and over. Lillian stood up from the couch to answer the door. She felt embarrassed for falling asleep. She looked at Cam who appeared to be just waking up to and didn't feel so bad.

Nothing could have fully prepared Lillian for who was standing on the other side of the door. When she opened it, the was greeted by the angry face of her now ex-husband, Kurt.


	17. Chapter 17

**There is so much I love about this chapter. Finally there's a side of Phillip who emerges as the good guy. Cam standing up for Lillian! It's the reason for the cliffhanger. Ito was the opportunity to let Cam (and Phillip) shine.**

"What are you doing here?" Lillian asked. She had not expected him to be standing in front of her. She was more unprepared to see him, than she had been to see her mother. Kurt had been the one who had wanted to end their marriage. There was no reason for him to be here.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. His eyes narrowed. Lillian crossed her arms across her chest. At one point she would have been intimidated by the look on his face.

"I live here," Lillian advised.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked. "Do you know what you've done to your poor mother? She's checked herself into Hanoli Hospital!"

"You mean the glorified day spa that she checks herself into when she's trying to make us feel guilty?" Lillian asked.

"I can leave," Cam stated.

"No," Lillian stated. "Kurt is the one who is going to be leaving."

"Like hell I'm leaving. Who the hell is this?" Kurt demanded.

"None of your business!" Lillian shouted.

"Real nice Lillian, ink's barely dry and your shacking up with someone else?" Kurt asked.

"You know Kurt, at least I waited until we were divorced unlike you!" Lillian retorted. Lillian found herself feeling irritated. She was tired of people coming to this town and messing up the status quo. Especially people she knew from her city. Lillian wanted to keep her past in the past.

"Lillian, you need to come back to the city," Kurt insisted.

"Why?" Lillian asked. "For a mother who cares about no one else besides herself? No Kurt I don't need to come back to the city." His face bunched up in anger. Lillian had seen this look many times before. He was not a man who took well to being told no. She watched as his nostrils flared slightly, and his left eye was slightly twitching. These were the tell tale signs of Kurt becoming enraged. It felt invigorating to Lillian that she no longer cared that he was so angry.

"Lillian you are bring selfish! You belong in the city! With me!" Kurt shouted. Lillian couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kurt had been so smug when he had handed her the divorce papers. Yet here he was standing in her doorway exclaiming she belonged in the city with him.

"This has nothing to do with my mother does it? Kurtis Benson, you need to leave now," Lillian stated. He looked at her ominously and stepped toward her.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Cam replied from behind her. She hadn't even realized that Cam was standing so close.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" Kurt asked. His face was red with anger. Lillian hoped Cam would be able to see right through him. Kurt was a pretty boy and a coward. He liked to talk big, but if it came down to a fight, Kurt would step down. He only tried to be intimidating. It had taken her too many years to realize this.

"Whatever I have to," Cam replied. Kurt glowered at Cam but did nothing. He turned to Lillian.

"This is not over. Not by a long shot," he warned. Cam stepped closer to Kurt. Cam was taller than him by several inches, so to look him in the eye he had to look down. Cam was not the kind of man who could stand around as another man tried to intimidate a woman. Especially not one of his friends.

"That's where you're wrong," Cam stated calmly. "It is over." Kurt said nothing more. He shot a quick glare at Lillian then stormed away. Lillian felt a rush of relief mixed with happiness flow through her. The energy was nearly bursting out through her fingertips. This freedom from what had haunted her in the past was exhilarating. And Cam, Cam had stood up for her in a way no one besides Phillip ever had before. She giggled with happiness. Cam looked at her confused.

"Thank you so much!" Lillian exclaimed. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Cam's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Instantly she felt embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry." A dark crimson blush crept up her cheeks. She had not intended on kissing Cam, but the energy she had felt and the emotions overtook her in that moment.

"It's alright," he replied. Cam was equally embarrassed. There was a jolt of something he couldn't explain that he had felt the minute her lips had touched his. He was not sure if he had imagined it or if the feeling was real.

"I really didn't mean to..." Lillian trailed off, realizing that anyway that statement came out would sound bad. She looked up at Cam hoping she hadn't made things too awkward.

"It's alright, Lillian," Cam assured.

"Thank you," she sighed. Cam smiled at the her. He was starting to see her depth. She was strong in her own right. She had stood up to a man she had clearly once loved, and had come out on top. He felt a strange pride in watching her overcome it.

"Why don't we go back inside and watch another movie?" Cam asked. "I think your nerves are probably too wired to sleep right now anyway, I know mine are."

"That's a great idea," Lillian replied.

* * *

Laney tossed and turned on Phillip's bed. He had offered her the bed, while he slept out on the couch. This was certainly not how she'd planned the evening going. She had made it clear once again before bed that Phillip could join her, but he had turned her down again. Laney was struggling to calm down her racing mind.

She thought of Cam, and his confession of love to her. It had been a shock. She had never thought of him as anything more than a friend. She wondered if this was the embarrassment he felt when she had denied him. Cam, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad route to go. He was dependable and very kind. Cam was thoughtful, and caring. Cam was the type of man that you could marry, and know he'd always be faithful to you. Many girls in the stein towns had at one point had a crush on Cam. And he had fallen for her. Yet Laney knew she didn't feel anything but friendship for him. It was tempting though. To have someone who would adore you and love you, that was tempting not to take the offer. She wouldn't feel right accepting his offer of love, knowing that she would never love him the same way. Laney also knew they she was still in love with Phillip. Laney finally drifted to sleep, dreaming of Cam and Phillip.

* * *

Phillip spent one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life on the small couch. It was just too short for him to lay outstretched. Laney was just a room away sleeping in his large spacious bed. He wanted nothing more than to accept her offer to join her, even if only to sleep. But he didn't trust himself. A knock on his door made him grumble. Who in their right minds would be visiting at this hour. When he see Kurt, he was ornery, frustrated and irritated.

"Why are you here?" Phillip asked. "It's the middle of the night, and you don't even live here."

"You know why I'm here?" Kurt stated.

"Actually no I don't," Phillip countered.

"Lillian, she needs to come back to the city," Kurt stated.

"No she really doesn't Kurt. She's happy here," Phillip said.

"Phillip I'm going to bring her back. I don't care what you, or her little boyfriend think. She's here parading around with that man, and all the while your mother is practically sick  
With distraught. I'll bring her back forcefully if I have to!" Phillip didn't know if it was from his sexual frustration, anger at Kurt, or his anger towards his mother still, but something snapped. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"Stay away from my sister!" Phillip shouted as he landed a punch squarely on Kurt's face. Kurt crumpled over grabbing in pain.

"Phillip?" He heard a voice. Phillip whirled around to see a very scared looking Laney standing in the bedroom door.

"Laney," Phillip said. Kurt was on the ground in pain. Blood was coming out of his nose. "We're going to have to call Dr. Ayame." Laney stood staring wide eyed at the man writhing on the ground in pain.

"I..." She trailed off.

"Laney, please go back in the bedroom and call Dr. Ayame," Phillip ordered gently. His voice was soft and soothing. Laney snapped out of her trance and went back into the bedroom. She had never seen anyone punch another person before. Her fingers trembled as she dialed the doctor's emergency number.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lillian's strength here really shines. and more drama!**

* * *

Laney paced back and forth in the doctor's waiting room. She had never before witnessed anything like what had transpired this evening. Phillip's hand was being treated by Hino, while the other man was being treated by Dr Ayame. Laney had come along to the doctor's office, not wanting to stay in the house alone. Laney saw her father walking through the door of the clinic. She felt dejected. She has not expected her father to be called. She had never seen her father so angry before.

"Laney Stevens!" Howard yelled.

"Dad," Laney whispered. She was not sure what to say to him.

"I don't even know what to say to you," Howard stated. "I don't think you can even understand how disappointed I am in you! Have you been lying this entire time about going to Harmonica Town?"

"No!" Laney shouted. "It's only been this one time!"

"How do expect me to believe you?" Howard asked angrily. "You're coming home with me, and you are not going back to Harmonica Town. Clearly that place has had a bad influence on you!"

"Dad! You can't do that!" Laney shouted.

"Oh yes I can! I'm the one that's paying your way little girl!" Howard shouted. Phillip entered the room. "And you!" Howard walked toward Phillip.

"Wait dad!" Laney cried. "Phillip has been nothing but gentlemanly!"

"Gentlemanly? You call having an unmarried girl spending the night at your house gentlemanly?" Howard asked.

"Actually dad, if you must know, I propositioned Phillip, he made me sleep in a separate room!" Howard looked shocked. He had not expected his daughter to do such things.

"Is that true?" Howard asked Phillip.

"Yes sir," Phillip replied.

"Well then, I thank you for honoring my daughter's virtue, even if she cannot," Howard replied. "We're going home now!" Laney burst into tears. She had never before felt so embarrassed. She was an adult who was being chastised by her father. She hated him in that moment.

Back at home Laney went to Cam's room searching for solace. To her surprise Cam was absent. Her father had said few words to her on the way home. He had gone right up to his room. She knew she had disappointed her father, and she had no idea where Cam was. Typically he would be the person who would console her. Laney returned to her room and sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

The shrill of the phone made Lillian jump. Since Kurt had left, she'd been on edge. Cam had stayed with her attempting to calm her down.

"Want me to answer that?" Cam asked.

"Yes please," Lillian answered.

"Hello?" Cam asked, as he answered the phone.

"Who is this?" A voice demanded.

"Is this Kurt again?" Cam asked angrily.

"Kurt? No! This is Phillip! Who the hell are you?"

"Calm down, Phillip. This is Cam," Cam replied.

"What are doing at my sister's house?" Phillip demanded.

"Who is it?" Lillian asked.

"Your brother," Cam whispered covering the mouth of the phone. Lillian grabbed the phone.

"Phillip?" Lillian asked.

"Lilbud what's going on?" Phillip asked. "Kurt came to my house. What is Cam doing at your house?"

"Kurt went to your house too?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, I kind of got angry and punched him," Phillip admitted.

"Phillip!" Lillian cried out. "You know Kurt, he's not going to let that go!"

"I know Lil, but he was threatening you..." Phillip stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Lillian answered truthfully. "Cam's here with me right now."

"Be careful around him Lilbud, I don't trust Cam," Phillip warned.

"He's my friend Phillip," Laney defended. She could understand why Phillip didn't like Cam, but he had stuck up for her, and she'd appreciated it. "Look Phillip, I gotta go, I'm tired. It's been a long night."

"Okay goodnight Lil," Phillip sighed. Phillip hung the phone up. He was not happy that his sister was spending time with Cam. She had stated they were just friends, but what was he doing at her house past midnight? Phillip didn't buy that there was nothing going on between the two.

The next morning Lillian was happily feeding her chickens when she received another visit from Kurt. His face was bruised badly. He was fuming.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. He pressed Lillian against the wall of the barn.

"Kurt ow!" Lillian shouted.

"Listen little girl! You've had your fun! Now it's time to come home." He grabbed Lillian roughly, and pulled her out of the barn.

"Help!" Lillian screamed. Cam had just left her farm after spending the night on her couch. She only hoped he would still be able to hear her.

"Shut your mouth!" Kurt yelled tightening his grip on her arms. Lillian had never seen this side of Kurt. He was angry. Perhaps this was punishment for Phillip's punching him. Lillian struggled against him. She was not going to go with him. She started kicking and screaming, she only hoped that someone would hear her struggles and come help her.

Both Phillip and Cam came running into the barnyard as Lillian struggled against Kurt.

"Let her go!" Phillip yelled. Phillip pulled Kurt off his sister. This time holding his temper against hitting the man. He would allow the law to take it this time.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked Lillian. She nodded. She was shocked, but was finding a surprising new strength. Kurt no longer held any type of power over her. Her love for him, was completely gone.

Later Lillian was sitting in the town hall with Harris, the cop from another neighboring town, going through a that had happened. Kurt was sitting across the table from her in handcuffs. She had never pictured seeing Kurt this way. He was a rich boy who had many connections. She had to make this right.

"I'll drop this Kurt," Lillian replied. "I won't press charges as long as you don't against Phillip."

"Lillian no!" Phillip shouted. "You can't!"

"Listen Phillip," Lillian said. "I want life to go back to normal." She turned towards Kurt. "So what do you say? You leave here, and don't come back? You don't pursue Phillip for hitting you, I drop all charges." Kurt glared at her in return.


	19. Chapter 19

**Short chapter, but finally Cam is starting to recognize his feelings. **

* * *

There was a time where Kurt's glare would have brought a chill to the back of Lillian's spine. She remembered how much she hated making him angry when they were married. Kurt knew this. What he didn't know was that his glare no longer held power over anymore. She felt very little for the man in front of her. He had hurt her so completely when he had left her, but today sitting in front of him, all she felt was disdain for the man. The fact that he thought he could make her return to the city was absurd. Instead of backing down from Kurt's glare she returned it with a blank stare. She knew he would not expect any resistance from her.

"Why should I drop the charges against Phillip?" Kurt snarled.

"Because the charges against you will be much worse," Lillian advised. "I know your mother, she would not be pleased with the type of publicity this would cause. The golden boy of the Benson family in jail? Your brother has brought enough shame to your family, let this one go Kurt." Lillian could see his determination wavering. She could see the look of resignation on his face.

"Fine," Kurt sighed.

"That's not the only part of the deal," Lillian said. "You need to leave here and not come back."

"But-"

"No but's Kurt. I am not going back to the city. My mother can enjoy her little trip into her glorified spa. WE both know this is just another ploy for attention," Lillian asserted. Kurt contemplated what she was saying for a moment.

"Fine," he mumbled. Lillian took one last look at the man she had called her husband until just recently and then turned to leave.

"I'll walk you home if you'd like," Cam offered.

"That would be great," Lillian replied.

"Now just a minute!" Phillip interjected. "You stay away from my sister!"

"Phillip stop!" Lillian shouted. "Look I'm tired of all this fighting and bickering. Cam is my friend! You need to accept this! I want this to stop!" Lillian crossed her arms in front of her chest. Phillip relented.

"Okay," he sighed. Phillip looked at Cam nodding slightly. He was willing to accept a temporary truce with him if that was what his sister wanted.

Cam was in awe of Lillian's strength. He had never met a girl who had as much inner strength as Lillian seemed to posses. There was something surprisingly alluring about it. He watched the small girl as she had demanded a truce between both he and Phillip. Cam was willing to stop the arguing if Phillip was. Lillian deserved no less. Cam was surprised to find himself developing a bit of a crush on the small girl next to him. He had been in love with Laney for so long, that it felt quite strange to be developing feelings for someone else. She looked up at him and smiled. He felt a bit of a flutter in his stomach. it was the same flutter he had felt when he had first met Laney.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness all of this, but I thank you so much for being there," Lillian said. "I know that it's a lot of drama. I was hoping that by deciding to live here, I would find myself in less drama."

"Afraid that there is drama in small towns too, just different kinds of drama," Cam replied chuckling. He held out his arm for Lillian. She linked her arm through his. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Laney felt deflated. Life for her was spiraling out of control. It didn't help matters that the one person she'd always been able to rely on was now spending all his time with Lillian. Cam had always been her best friend. Things had changed ever since he'd confessed his love to her. She only hoped they could repair their friendship now that she was going to be around all the time. While it was rather disappointing to no longer be learning under Yolanda, she felt so far away and disconnected from everything.

She looked out her window to see Cam walking arm in arm with Lillian. For whatever reason it still made her bristle when she saw them together. Walking like that, they almost looked like a couple. Laney shook her head. It was preposterous to think that Cam would be dating Lillian, wouldn't it? Laney scoffed at the idea.

"Laney honey," her father stated from the doorway. "I have some cherry pie downstairs for you if you want some." Laney loved cherry pie, but she was still a bit perturbed at her father.

"No thank you," Laney said.

"I know you're mad at me," Howard said. "Truth is I'm pretty upset with you myself. But I want you to know I still love you." Laney continued to stare out the window struggling to stop the tears that threatened up fall. She heard her father sigh then close the door. Laney rested her head in her hands. She watched Cam and Lillian as they continued laughing. She suddenly wished she were in Lillian's place walking happily down the Main Street in Bluebell, arm in arm with Cam. Laney was not sure what to think about that. Her entire life she'd always thought of him as a brother, and now she was having feelings of jealousy seeing him with another girl? Perhaps it was simply just seeing him with Lillian. She knew she still loved Phillip as well. Laney wasn't sure what it was that she felt anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't hate me! Anyway There is more to come with Lillian and Cam!**

* * *

Phillip walked out of Bluebell's Town hall feeling a bit displaced. The events that had occured over the past weekend had been a little surreal. He felt simultaneously proud of his little sister and a bit perterbed by her. He was not sure what he thought about her friendship with Cam, but it was clear to Phillip that Lillian was going to be his friend whether or not Phillip approved. He looked up in the window of the Cafe where Laney's window was. He could see the small blond head in the window, she appeared to have her face in her hands, probably crying. He knew Laney's father was angry with her, and Laney hated when people were upset with her. He also knew that this whole ordeal would be embarrasing for Laney. He longed to be able to go to her, but instead he turned away and continued to the Mountain path to go home.

* * *

Life had been full of unexpected twists and turns since Lillian had arrived in the Bluebell. She couldn't help but feel a bit empowered by her encounter with Kurt. It was nice to know that he no longer had any power over her. She no longer loved him the way she had once loved him. Those bonds were now broken. Lillian was not sure when she had stopped being heartbroken, but she had. It was a nice feeling. she snuggled close to her cat, who did not seem to want the attention today. He slipped out of her arm and hid underneath her coffee table. She chuckled. Nothing could put a damper on her mood tonight.

Then there had been Cam. She could not help but feel a little flutter in her stomach when she thought of Cam. He had been so wonderful throughout the entire ordeal. She knew that it was out of friendship. As much as she wished there were more there, she knew that he was in love with Laney. Maybe one day she could convince him to no longer be in love her.

"What do you think Sammy?" Lillian asked "Do you think he will ever look at me as anything besides Phillip's sister and his friend?" The small black cat cocked its head sideways, then scampered away. She shook her head laughing. She finally felt like things were going to be okay.

* * *

Laney sat in front of her vanity making sure that everything looked perfect. Today was her first official day back at work in the Cafe. While everyone in town knew about the "scandal" surrounding her return, she wanted to put on a good face. She Needed to prove to everyone that she was going to be alright. Laney smiled as she applied a shade of pink lipstick, one that she knew made her lips look fuller. Laney knew that most of this preparation was more for herself than anyone else. People in the Twin towns were vicious gossips, and they were going to think of her what they wanted. But it helped her add an extra layer of protection from the looks she knew she was going to receive from people who patroned the Cafe. It was still early morning by the time she'd finished perfecting her look, hopefully Cam would still be in the house. She wanted to talk to him. He always gave her the boosts of confidence that she needed. She crept down to his room and knocked on the door. A sleepy reply came through the closed door. Laney entered his room slowly.

Cam rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. It was too early in the morning to understand anything coherent when he heard a knocking on his door. From experience he knew it could only be one person, and for some reason, this morning he was not up to dealing with her. The past few weeks had been a little crazy, and he was still a bit embarrassed when he was around her. Laney sauntered over to his bed and sat down. She was heavily made up, cam wondered why Laney would do that. Ususally she looked more beautiful without all that fake stuff caked to her face.

"Morning," Laney said.

"Hi," cam replied.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Laney asked. Cam pointed at the clock that stated it was Five in the morning.

"It's early," Cam grumbled.

"Oh stop being such a grumpy pants!" Laney chided. She playfully hit his leg.

"Is there something you need Laney?" Cam asked sitting up in bed. Laney was a bit taken back. This was not how Cam usually talked to her. He had always been the person she would turn to when she was feeling insecure or troubled.

"I just wanted to talk, you know, like we used to," Laney said.

"Ok so talk," Cam said.

"Well I don't know what to say now," Laney said flustered. She smoothed out the non existent wrinkles in her skirt. Laney looked into Cam's eyes with a confused hurt look on her face. Cam was not trying to hurt Laney, but he was irritated at the moment. Laney seemed to think that she could just walk in whenever she wanted and he would be available to talk to him. He never used to be irritated by these conversations, but for some reason this morning he was.

"Laney," Cam said his tone a bit softer this time. "What do you need?"

"I was just nervous about today," Laney stated. "Everyone knows about what happened. I just..." She trailed off as she continued to look at Cam. She had never before realized just how green his eyes were. She had looked at Cam many times, but never paid attention to that small detail. Laney gave him a small smile and leaned closer to him. "I'm sorry Cam. I realize that I am being selfish right now."

"It's alright," Cam mumbled. He suddenly felt really awkward around her and wanted nothing more than for her to leave the room. Suddenly without warning, Laney's lips were against his. Cam had wondered for years what this would feel like. Now that it was actually happening, he couldn't help but feel disappointed by the way it felt. Her soft lips moved against his, but instead of feeling pleasant, it just felt awkward again. Cam gently pulled away from her.

"Why did you stop?" Laney asked. When she had felt the impulse to kiss Cam she had gone for it. After his confession of love, she assumed that her making that move would have been more accepted.

"Laney what are you doing?" Cam asked. Laney suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "I just thought, well you know. You said you love me, and I thought that maybe we could just, you know try it out..."

"Laney," Cam said sternly. "I don't want to be something you are trying out, just because you are heartbroken."

"That's not what this is about at all!" Laney insisted. "I just... I just thought... you know since we're such good friends, that maybe you were right. Maybe we would be good for each other."

Cam sighed. This was what he had wanted for years. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this since he'd moved to Bluebell. Here Laney was, telling him she wanted to give it a try. Laney looked at Cam expectantly, awaiting his reply. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Look I realize that I just put a lot on you right now," Laney stated. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kind of a sad Chapter all around. **

* * *

For years, Cam had spent his life pining away for Laney's affection, and now she was sitting on his bed telling him what he'd always wanted to hear. She had kissed him twice, and he should be feeling ecstatic. Yet he did not. Instead he felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what it was like to have the object of your affection say she wants to be with you, but he was certain the feelings he had weren't normal. He stated at Laney wide eyes, trying up formulate a sentence. He couldn't help but think back to the day he'd met her. He had been a young boy, only sixteen years old. Laney had only been fourteen at the time, but Cam had thought she was beautiful inside and out. Laney had smiled with such joy when Howard had announced that Cam would be staying with them. It was that smile that had instantly had him hooked. Today, there was something missing from her smile. She looked defeated, and almost afraid. What could Laney possibly be afraid of?

Laney wasn't sure whether or not to take Cam's silence as a good thing or a bad thing. He had professed his love to her just a few weeks ago, so maybe he was just shocked. Laney hoped that was the reason. Laney realized that she wasn't in love with Cam, but perhaps she could eventually fall in love with him. He had so many good qualities about him. Cam was considerate and very thoughtful. Because of his shyness, people often thought of his as unapproachable, but Laney knew the real Cam was kind, and very loyal. Maybe those qualities would make her fall for him.

"Laney," Cam said. He stopped, and took a deep breath. He was never good at these types of things. "I don't even know what to say right now."

"You don't have to answer right now," Laney replied with a small smile.

"No, but I do," Cam insisted. "Laney, I don't want to be someone's second choice. I've thought this through many times since I told you about how I feel. You told me yourself you consider me like a brother."

"Oh Cam, I did think that. But you telling me how you feel has made me think about that, and if it's really true or not," Laney said.

"And what did you discover?" Cam asked. "Is that how you feel about me?"

"I don't know," Laney admitted. "That's why I said I'm willing to try it out. See if there could be done tying there."

Cam listened very carefully to what Laney was saying. He could hear the unspoken words. When she said she wanted to see if there could be something there, it meant there wasn't right now. Cam then thought of Lillian. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when he thought of her. Why he felt so, he wasn't quite sure.

"I'm not," Cam replied. "What I'm hearing you say is that you don't have feelings for me now, but want to see if there could be? I'm not willing to do that, not even for you Laney."

"I'm saying I don't know what I feel!" Laney replied in slight aggravation.

"I think maybe that's something you need to figure that out," Cam replied.

"Yeah," Laney sighed. "Sorry to bother you I'll be going now."

"Laney," Cam called out.

"Yeah?" Laney asked, hoping he'd change his mind.

"Please know I care about you a great deal. I just can't do that to myself," Cam explained.

"I understand," Laney lied. She slipped out of his bedroom. Laney felt her cheeks starting to flare up in embarrassment. She hadn't anticipated he'd say no. She had not prepared herself for this rejection. It bothered her slightly that out of people, Cam would turn her down. She returned to her room more deflated than when she'd left.

* * *

Cam wasn't sure if he had been dreaming or not. The whole incident had been so surreal. He had sat in his bed stunned for a few moments. Then he suddenly felt really uncomfortable like he had to get out of the house. He had left quietly, hoping to avoid further interaction with Laney. Cam's mind was spinning with thoughts. The main question, why hadn't he felt more when he'd been kissed by Laney? He had been in love with her for so long, perhaps it was just the awkwardness of the situation that prevented the feelings.

"Hey Cam!" A cheery voice called out. Cam looked around to see that while he had been lost in thought, he'd walked to Lillian's house. "I thought I was the only person who got up this early." Lillian walked over to where he was standing in her yard. The guilty feeling returned to him, as he looked at her smiling face.

"Hey," Cam sighed. He raked a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Lillian asked. Cam appeared to be a little down in the dumps this morning. Lillian had been surprised to see him in her yard when she had come out to feed the chickens, but she always enjoyed her time with him,

"Kind of," Cam replied.

"What happened?" Lillian asked. "I mean if you don't want to tell me you don't. I completely understand. I am sorry I-"

"It's okay," Cam interrupted. "It's just... I don't know. Laney..." Lillian's heart dropped. Laney, the love of his life. Of course this was about Laney.

"I know how you feel about her," Lillian admitted. "I overheard you confessing your love to her in the mountains."

"What?" Cam asked. "Ah so you did hear that conversation. I always wondered if you had."

"Don't get me wrong Cam," Lillian said. "I didn't eavesdrop on purpose. I was foraging behind the thick bushes, and I heard you talking. When I realized what you were saying, I felt that it would be too awkward to tell you both I was there and... I'm sorry." She stopped rambling. She suddenly felt bad for listening in.

"That's ok," Cam sighed. "I'm glad someone knows. Laney came to my room this morning and told me that she wanted to try being with me, then she kissed me. What does that even mean, 'I want to try being with you?' Who says that?" Lillian struggled to keep her emotions out of the conversation. If she were really going to be friends with him, she owed him that. It surprised her how disappointed she felt at the way the conversation was going. She'd been so excited when she'd first seen him standing in her yard.

"So I guess you are going to be with her?" Lillian asked.

"I told her no," Cam said. "Not sure if that was the right thing to do."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Lillian replied.

"Thanks," Cam replied. He smiled at Lillian. She was truly an amazing friend.

Lillian spent the rest of morning throwing herself into her chores. All of her energy was focused on the chores to prevent herself from tearing up. She had hoped maybe Cam had been starting to get over Laney, but it was clear he was not. It was clear to Lillian, that he really just saw her as a friend, and that there could be nothing more between them. She resolved to be happy with being his friend. That would have to be enough for her.


	22. Chapter 22

**After that sad Chapter I needed some happy. **

* * *

When Cam returned to the Cafe, Laney avoided all eye contact with him. She looked quite embarrassed to be around him. He gave her ample space. He knew how embarrassing it was to be turned down. The more Cam thought about his decision, the better he felt about it. Laney did not love him. She was obviously still in love with Phillip. Cam returned to his room to get ready for the day.

Just before he was about to go on his lunch break, he saw Ash coming running up. Cam groaned, he was not in the mood up deal with Ash today.

"Hey Cam!" Ash called out. Ash's mood seemed even more jovial than usual.

"What?" Cam asked slightly irritated.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ash mused. Cam glowered at his friend. "Sorry dude. I just wanted to tell you the good news!"

"What?" Cam asked.

"Alisha and I are officially an item now!" Ash informed. Cam smiled his first real smile of the day. He was genuinely happy for his friend. He had been trying to date Alisha for a while.

"Congrats man," Cam said. "How's Cheryl taking it?" Ash's brow furrowed.

"She's having a rough time with it," Ash replied.

"Yeah, I imagine she is," Cam said. He knew how protective that Cheryl was about her big brother.

"So man, when are you gonna find someone?" Ash asked. "Have you asked Lillian out yet?"

"No!" Cam stated.

"You should jump on that ya know," Ash advised. Cam made a face. He glanced at his watch. Usually Lillian would come to the Cafe to eat, but today she had not arrived yet. He wondered if that had to do with Laney being back at work. "Hey we're gonna go over to The Tea House for lunch today, wanna join us?"

"No thanks," Cam replied. "You go have fun with your girl."

"I will," Ash said. Cam watched as his friend left. He saw Lillian finally emerge from Grady's shop. Instead of coming to the cafe, she turned down the path toward her farm. Cam felt a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be coming by the Cafe. He enjoyed his lunches with the her. He sighed and walked into the Cafe to get his lunch on his own.

"Are you okay?" Georgia asked Lillian. Lillian had struggled all morning to stay cheery. It had been quite a blow to listen to Cam talking about Laney. Lillian knew it was silly to feel as hurt as she did, but silly or not, the feelings were still there. She had even skipped lunch at the Cafe, and opted to go home instead.

"Yeah, guess I'm just a little down today. You know how that goes?" Lillian asked. These days Georgia didn't seem to have any bad days, she was happily infatuated with Mikhail. Even though nothing had been made official, they had certainly been on a few dates since the festival.

"I do," Georgia replied. At that moment Kana walked into the shop.

"Hey Georgia," Kana greeted.

"Coming to check out the competition?" Georgia asked teasingly. Kana blushed. Lillian turned her attention back to the dog she was grooming.

"Nah," Kana said. "Found a bunch of shiitake mushrooms today in the mountains today while I was foraging. I know how much you love fried rice with those, so I a ought them to you."

"Oh thanks!" Georgia gushed. "I've been wanting to make fried rice for Mikhail for a while now!" Lillian felt herself winching. She could clearly see that Kana was so infatuated with Georgia, and as nice as Georgia was, she really had no clue. Lillian had finished grooming the dog, and gathered up her bucket to go hand fishing.

"Yeah..." Kana answered. "Um...anyway... Um... I gotta go."

"Okay Kana see ya later!" Georgia called out. Kama followed Lillian out the door.

"Tough break," Lillian stated.

"What?" Kana asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"You didn't know she was saying Mikhail?" Lillian asked.

"Not really, I knew they danced at the festival..." He trailed off realizing what he was saying.

"It's not exactly like your crush on Georgia is a secret to anyone, besides Georgia," Lillian replied. Kana laughed.

"I guess it's really not," Kana admitted.

"Hey," Lillian replied. "Hate to sound cliche, but there are plenty of fish in the sea." Kana chuckled at Lillian's remark.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks," Kana replied. Lillian shrugged her shoulders, they both instantly started laughing.

The woman standing in front of Cam had been babbling about her love of gerberas for a good five minutes now. Cam had lost track of the conversation a few minutes ago, when Lillian had walked out of Grady's shop, followed by Kana. For some reason it bothered Cam to watch the two of them interact. He continued to watch them walk down the path.

"Young man!" The older woman in front of him shouted. "You haven't heard a word I just said did you?" The woman placed her hands angrily on each hip. Cam blushed. It was true he hadn't been listening.

"Sorry," Cam mumbled. He wasn't truly sorry, but he wanted to try to keep his customer satisfied.

"What's so important back behind me that your attention is drawn away?" The old woman demanded. She turned around, thankfully Kana and Lillian had turned the corner to the mountain path. "Hmph! Daydreaming I suppose!" The old woman stormed away. Cam sighed with relief, he didn't really feel like dealing with that old woman anymore anyway. He was more concerned about Lillian and Kana.

* * *

Phillip was excited at the opportunity to woo Lainy again. Now that she was living back in Bluebell permanently, he would have more opportunities to see her. He decided to give her a few days until he went to visit the café. He was itching to see her again. Waiting was in excruciating kind of agony. After two days of waiting, Phillip decided to go visit the café. He sat down at the outside table that he first sat at the day he first met Laney. He was hoping that the placement with jog Laney's memory of that day too. He waited patiently for the beautiful girl to show up, and when he did he was shocked at what he saw. Laney had dark circles under her eyes, signs of lack of sleep. Her usual smile was missing from her face, replaced scowl. And that was even before she looked at Phillip.

"why are you here?"Lanie asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm here for some lunch," Phillip replied.

"There is a perfectly good place for you to eat lunch in Konohana," Laney stated. She wasn't sure why, but she was angry with Phillip She was angry at Phillip for rejecting her advances that night she had come over. She was angry with Phillip because if he hadn't rejected her advances, she wouldn't have had the awkward situation with Cam. And now there was the strangeness between her and one of her closest friends. As she looked at Phillip she grew even angrier, because she knew that she was still in love with him.

"I happen to like your father's cooking," Phillip countered. He tried to ignore the irritated sound in Laney's voice. He tried to think that perhaps she was irritated at something else. He could only hope that her irritation had everything to do with being back in Bluebell instead of studying under one of her heroes. Phillip knew, however, that he was lying to himself. Phillip knew that Laney's frustration was because of him. He knew that she was not happy about the rejection.

"Well fine then," Laney sighed. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Some company perhaps?" Phillip asked daringly. Laney's eyes narrowed, as she glared at the man that she once thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Then perhaps you should go back to the city, and find one of your many girls, if that's what you're really looking for," Laney sneered. Phillip felt the dig, but ignored it. At least outwardly, he ignored it. He knew that Laney was angry, and he was starting to understand that she had every right to be. He should've told her the truth from the very beginning, but when you come to The twin towns, even looking for a new beginning.

"None of the ladies in the city can hold a candle to you lady," Phillip said. Laney felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She didn't Phillip to be affected by what Philip said to her, but she couldn't help it.

"Seriously Phillip " Laney said. "What do you want to eat."

"Bring me the special of the day," Phillip replied. That had also been the first thing he had ordered on the first day that he met Laney. A sad look flashed across her face until she quickly hid it and marched back into the café. At that moment, Lillian emerged from Grady's animal shop. She smiled and waved towards Phillip. Things had been awkward between him and Lillian since the whole Kurt incident. She ran up to him smiling happily.

"It's nice to see you out and about," Lillian said. She sat down and empty chair next to him. "Are you going to the pumpkin festival tonight?"

"I don't know," Phillip replied. "Not sure I'm really up for celebrating these days. "

"Come on," Lillian urged. "I never see you anymore. "

"I guess I can come," Phillip replied. "Are you going with anyone in particular?"

"Me?" Lillian and asked. "No one in particular, not like as a date or anything."

"What aren't you telling me little bud," Phillip asked. Lillian smiled. There was very little that she could ever get past Phillip just as there was very little Phillip could ever get past her.

"I'm not really going with anyone on a date per se," Lillian advised. "But the other day, Kana was talking to me about it, and I told him that we could go as friends."

"Goddess Lillian!" Phillip exclaimed. "Don't tell me that there's something going on between the two of you? Seriously Lil, he is so irresponsible. "

"Ha ha, "Lillian chuckled. "Phillip don't you worry about my life." Lillian knew very well that Kana was irresponsible. She also knew very well the Kana was in love with Georgia. There was no way she was going to set herself up for another situation where she liked a man who was in love with someone else. But Kana was fun enough to hang out with.

Cam tried desperately to concentrate on his flowers. But Lillian sitting only a few feet away from him talking to her brother about the pumpkin Festival piqued his interest. Until he heard she was going with Kana. It bothered him, to know that Kana was taking Lillian to the pumpkin Festival. He had intended on asking Lillian himself. But apparently he'd been too late. He supposed he could just stay home that evening. He didn't really need to go anyway he wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Lillian was spending time with Kana. 

* * *

Later that afternoon, Cam stood at Lillian's door. He hadn't talk to her in a few days. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there. All he knew, is that he wanted to see her. He knocked sharply at the door. He could hear shuffling and meowing. When Lillian came to the door, she looked a bit tired. Cam couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she was tired.

"Can I come in?" Cam asked. Lillian's smile melted his heart. It was stunningly beautiful

"Please do," Lillian stated. She stepped aside to allow him in, she realized how much she had missed him over the past few days. She had been a little distant. Her resolve to be happy with just being friends had not turned out so well. She allowed the fact that he was still in love with Laney to come between their friendship.

"Did you need something?" Lillian asked. Cam stared into her beautiful blue-gray eyes as they looked up into his. Finally all of his blinders were gone. He wasn't sure how, and wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the way Lillian had wormed her way into his heart. All he wanted to do, was to kiss the beautiful girl standing before him. Cam stepped forward boldly, never having done anything quite so bold in his life before. He wrapped his arms around Lillian's waist. When their lips met for the briefest kiss, Cam realize what he'd been missing when Laney kissed him. This was what he'd been missing.

The brief meeting of their lips was over all too soon and Lillian's opinion. She had not expected this when she'd seen him at her door. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, and the fluttering in her stomach. When he pulled away he looked almost as surprised she was.

"What was that all about?" Lillian asked.

"I'm not quite sure I know myself," Cam replied. Lillian once again felt deflated. Why had Cam kissed her? Why had he done to her essentially the same thing Laney had done to him? She was suddenly angry with him. And crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Just who do you think you are? "Lillian demanded. "You come here doing the same thing that Laney did to you! I'm not going to be anybody's second choice!" Cam was surprised at this outburst. Not quite the reaction he had expected. He felt a bit embarrassed. Perhaps this was how Laney had felt when he had reacted to her kiss. He thought maybe he had overstepped his bounds and Lillian had not wanted to be kissed.


	23. Chapter 23

**More drama as always. Much more to come**

Cam stared at the angry girl in front of him. Even in anger she looked beautiful. He wondered how he had missed this for so long. He'd been blinded by his feelings for Laney. For so many years he'd pined for her silently. Now, all he could think of was the beautiful girl glaring at him.

"Lillian," Cam said softly. "You're not my second choice."

"So what?" Lillian asked. "I'm just supposed to believe that you all of a sudden fallen out of love with Laney?" Lillian was a bit taken back by Cam's statement.

"I think I fell out of love with Laney a long time ago," Cam replied. "In fact I'm not even really sure I ever really loved Laney."

"What exactly are you saying? "Lillian asked.

"I'm not really sure what I'm saying. All I know, is that the thought of you going to the pumpkin Festival with Kana, drives me crazy," Cam admitted.

"You overheard that huh?" Lillian asked.

"Look Lillian, I'm not saying that I think I'm in love with you, what I'm saying is that I have feelings for you. I enjoy spending time with you," Cam said. "I'm really bad at this kind of stuff. If you don't feel the same then, well I understand." Lillian started laughing. She couldn't help but giggle at the entire situation. Cam scowled.

"Please, don't take this wrong," Lillian said through fits of laughter. "This whole situation just strikes me as comical."

"Well I'm glad I can amuse you," Cam said sardonically. "I guess I have my answer." Cam turned to leave.

"Wait!" Lillian called out, grasping at his shirt. Cam sighed and turned around.

"What? You want up mock me some more?" Cam asked.

"I'm not mocking you," Lillian replied. "I'm laughing because this is just funny to me. Look Cam, I feel the same way. But I was so sure you were in love with Laney, you'd never even notice me, so it's just a bit crazy to me that it took Laney coming on to you for you to realize your feelings for me." Lillian reached out and placed her hand on his harm. "I wasn't mocking you." Her voice was softer now. Most of the laughter was gone. "I have to tell you though, I'm recently divorced. I do have feelings for you, but I'm not ready to jump into anything serious."

"Oh," Cam sighed. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. Lillian let out a deep breath, she was really messing this one up.

"That being said," Lillian continued. "I am interested in seeing where this could go. As long as you're okay with taking things slow." Cam slowly smiled. He couldn't remember a time before when he had been so happy.

"Slow is alright with me," Cam stated. Lillian felt herself smiling in return. "So about the Pumpkin Festival."

"Oh crap!" Lillian shouted. "Well I kinda promised Kana we could go as friends..." She trailed off. She wasn't sure how to handle this.

"Well just as long as you save me a dance," Cam replied. He kissed her gently on the cheek. He felt a but disappointed, but not so much anymore that he knew where her feelings lie.

"I will definitely do so," Lillian replied.

* * *

"Wait a minute, what?" Georgia asked Laney. Laney looked a bit chagrined as Georgia's expression turned to shock. Laney had been so completely mortified by the entire Cam situation, she had told no one. But it was killing her not to say something. She had needed to get it off her chest. So that afternoon during her daily talk with Georgia she'd confessed everything. All the gory details were laid out for Georgia, including his rejection.

"I know," Laney said blushing.

"Well good for Cam. I'm sorry Laney, you know I love you, and want your happiness. But you know as well as I do, that he wouldn't make you happy," Georgia said. Laney slightly gasped at the harshness of her words. Georgia was honest to a fault. It was one of the things she loved about her friend. Georgia often said what needed to be said, even if one didn't always want to hear it. Most of the time they needed to. Laney knew that was the case now, but it still sting a bit.

"Yeah," Laney sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Georgia replied in a softer tone. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Laney's neck.

"Yeah, me too," Laney said.

"It wouldn't have been fair for either one of you," Georgia said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Laney conceded. She was just so tired of feeling alone. She had wanted and hoped to fill some of the heartache with happiness.

"On another note, what are you wearing tonight?" Georgia asked. Presumably she was talking about the festival. The Pumpkin Festival was Laney's favorite. She adored dressing up and dancing the night away up in the mountain. People would dress in costume and laugh and have a nice dinner, the entire festival was fun. Laney didn't want to go this year,

"I don't think I'm gonna go," Laney sighed.

"Come on honey, don't let these guys ruin your fun!" Georgia insisted. "Show up, show you can still have fun. Don't hide away!"

"Okay okay," Laney conceded. She was so grateful to have someone like Georgia in her life. Georgia would so often help remind Laney to keep things in perspective. Tonight, Laney was going to show the Twin Towns that she was still here, and was not ashamed! Tonight, she would start afresh.

* * *

Kana changed his costume three times before heading off to the festival. Lillian had extended such kindness to him. In typical Kana fashion, he had fallen hard for her. Georgia had been the object of his affection for so long, but after Lillian's invite, Kana's affection had switched easily to Lillian. Tonight was his chance with her. He wanted everything to be perfect. Lillian was a classy girl from the city, these country shenanigans would not be enough for her. After much deliberation, he'd settled on the gangster look for his costume. He could dress up in a suit that way. He looked at himself once more in the mirror. He was finally satisfied with his look.

"I'm gonna knock this one out of the park!" Kana said excitedly. He quickly left and headed for the mountain top.

* * *

Phillip was also preparing for this evening. This would be the first festival that he would be attending after his split with Laney. He was not sure if Laney would be there or not, but he wanted to impress everyone. He had nearly gone into hiding. Tonight he would be going in style. This festival would be his chance to come back on this town. Hopefully he'd be able to make an impression on Laney if she showed up.

"Let's do this," Phillip whispered to himself. If he played his cards right tonight, it would set up his plans perfectly. The potion was almost ready.


	24. Chapter 24

**More drama! As always. More to come with Kana as**

* * *

The mountaintop was full of people. It seemed as if no one from the twin towns wanted to miss out on the pumpkin Festival. Lillian was overjoyed to see Phillip there, since he did not gone to the last festival. The minute she had arrived Kana had waved her over to where he was sitting. He looked a little out of place among all the costumes since he was wearing a suit. He'd advised Lillian he'd dressed up as a gangster. Lillian had pulled out some cute little cat ears and a cat's tail and attached it to a black jumpsuit. She'd drawn whiskers on her cheeks with an eyeliner pencil. This was similar to a holiday in the city called Halloween. But this festival seemed a little cheerier, and a bit more fun. This was what she loved about the Twin Towns, was that everything had its own personal touch.

"I made my famous spicy curry," kana informed Lillian. "They're my mother's recipe."Lillian wasn't paying much attention to what Kana was saying she was looking around for Cam. When she spotted him, a smile came over her face. He was dressed as a pirate, he even had a patch over one of his eyes. He was such a handsome man. He waved his fingers at her. She winked back at him. She turned towards Kana, who was expectantly waiting an answer.

"I'm sure it'll taste wonderful," Lillian stated. Kana beamed. He had not noticed the exchange between Cam and Lillian. Phillip walked over to where they were sitting. He was wearing a sailor costume that he hadn't worn in years.

"Can I join you two?" Phillip asked. "Or has this suddenly turned romantic?"

"Come on really? We're here as friends, Phillip," Lilia advised. "The more the merrier, right,?" Kana looked at Lillian. He did not want this time interrupted by her brother, but he also did not want to say no to her. It stung a bit to hear her say she didn't consider this a date. He looked back towards Phillip, and nodded dejectedly, hoping that maybe Phillip would get the hint. Much to his dismay Phillip plopped down next to them.

"Ha I didn't think so," Phillip replied "just teasing you Lilbud!" Phillip started laughing. Kana didn't like Phillip's tone of voice. He made it sound as if the idea of his sister being on a date with him was preposterous. Kana didn't think it was that far put of line.

"It's nice to see you happy again," Lillian replied with a smile.

"I don't know if I would say happy," Phillip stated. But not as sad as I used to be." He looked over towards Laney who had dressed as a genie. He wanted her more now than ever. She was stunning. It was an outfit he'd never thought Laney would wear as it was rather revealing in some areas, but she pulled it off well.

"What did you make Phillip?" Lillian asked.

"I made a cherry pie," Phillip replied.

"Ooh!" Lillian exclaimed. "I love your cherry pie."

"What about you Lillian?" Kana asked, hoping to be a part of the conversation again. Lillian turned to him.

"I made Tom Yum Goong," Lillian answered. Kana tried not to make a face, he had never been particularly fond of that dish.

"Sounds great!" Kana lied.

"Is this a private party or can I join?" Cam asked from behind them. Lillian jumped. She hadn't expected him to be behind her.

"Please do," Lillian answered, not allowing time Phillip to answer negatively. She scooted closer to Phillip so he could sit between her and Kana. Kana was more irritated than ever. Now he had to contend with Cam and Phillip for Lillian's attention. "What did you make?"

"I made sushi," Cam answered.

"You can make sushi?" Lillian asked. "How have we been friends this long and I never knew this? That's my favorite!"

"I hope you like it then," Cam replied. Kana watched their exchange glaring. He had intended tonight to be special. He had wanted to be able to impress Lillian, but it appeared that Cam was already stealing his thunder. He didn't like that this had turned into a group affair. He grumbled even more when Ash and Alisa showed up and sat down with the group. This was meant to be time for him and Lillian. And now she was at the farthest point away from him. She gently placed her hand on Cam's arm as she whispered something in his ear. It was a secret just for him. Kana stewed as he sat watching the duo.

* * *

Laney felt a bit out of sorts. She was not accustomed to being so underdressed. She had noticed some sideways glanced from Phillip. She desperately hoped he would ask her dance. Georgia who was dressed as a cowgirl cane running up to her.

"Don't you just look lovely!" Georgia squealed. "I've seen Phillip steal his fair share of glances at you." She winked at Labey. Laney felt herself blushing. How was it that Phillip could still make her feel this way. She had been so wrong to think it could have worked out with Cam. He'd never be able to make her feel like Phillip did.

"Yeah," Laney sighed.

"Well let's get eatin," Georgia stated. "I'm hungry." Laney giggled. She was so grateful for Georgia's friendship. She never judged, even if your made mistakes. She was a sweetheart through and through. Mikhail was lucky to have her.

After dinner Laney was chatting with Eileen the town carpenter, when Phillip approached her.

"Good evening Laney," Phillip greeted.

"Hello," Laney replied keeping her voice calm, almost cold.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Phillip asked. Laney wanted to jump up and down and say yes. But she didn't want to appear like a country bumpkin. Phillip was used to ladies from the city. stood for a moment not answering. Finally just as he started to look uncomfortable, she nodded her head.

"I would love that," she took his hand and led her out to the makeshift dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight," Phillip replied. Laney felt breathless being in his arms again.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. Her facade was gone, for the briefest of moments.

"How has it been since you stopped your apprenticeship? Phillip asked.

"It's been rough," Laney sighed.

"I bet," Philip mused. Laney caught herself, she had to remain strong and sophisticated.

"Nothing I can't handle," Laney replied, hiding behind the mask of indifference again. Phillip sighed. For a brief moment he had glimpsed the real Laney. The woman who he had fallen in love with. They continued to dance, Phillip wanted nothing more than to close the last few inches between them and kiss her, but he resisted. He needed to respect her space, now wasn't the time to make such a bold move. The brief dance ended all to soon.

"Thank you for the dance," Phillip stated.

"You're welcome," Laney replied. She quickly turned away. It was getting harder to hide her emotions, and she didn't want Phillip to think of her as the small town girl she was. She was determined to show him, she could be like his fancy city girls.

* * *

Kana had dragged Lillian out on the dance floor. Lillian was attempting to put some more space between them, but Kana kept trying to hold her right against his body. Dancing with him was awkward at best. He talked the whole time about his horses, barely allowing Lillian any time to respond. She disliked being so close to him. He stepped on her feet multiple times during the dance. Not once apologizing. She had stopped paying attention to Kana's rambling a long time ago. At the end of every song, she'd attempted to leave, but he'd held her there. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm really thirsty," Lillian replied. "I need to get a drink." Kana reluctantly let her go. He'd been blissfully happy to hold her close on the dance floor. Throughout dinner, he'd barely been able to talk to her, now was his chance to impress her. He went over to Rutger who was playing the songs so he could request his favorite song as the last dance of the evening. He would sing her the lyrics, then he'd make his move.

"Last song of the evening!" Rutger announced. Kana started to walk over to Lillian, but to his horror, she linked her arm with Cam's and they were heading for the dance floor. Seeing Lillian in Cam's arms dancing to his song made him angry. He stormed over to the two of them and pulled Cam off Lillian. Before Cam could relax, he punched Cam squarely in the face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Laney's about to hit rock bottom. I felt that she needed to before she could come up **

* * *

"What the hell!" Lillian shouted at Kana. Lillian was confused as to what Cam did to Kana to cause such anger. Cam was standing holding his nose. People had come around to help him. Kana was holding his hand wincing in pain. "What was that for?"

"You were supposed to be my date!" Kana shouted. He was angry at Cam for stealing his thunder. Lillian stared at Kana in disbelief. She could not believe what she was hearing. They had agreed to go to the Festival together as friends, she had never agreed it to be a date. She thought she had made that very clear when she had talked to him.

"Your date?" Lillian asked incredulously. "Your date? I was never your date! We were never going on a date! It was merely as friends that we decided to go together!" Lillian glared at Kana angrily. She couldn't believe the senselessness of the violence.

"I-" Kana stopped. He wasn't sure what else to say. He was angry, hurt and frustrated. He had felt something between him and Lillian when they had agreed to go to the festival together. Had he just imagined the feelings? He had thought they had made a connection. Lillian turned away from him, to check on Cam. Cam appeared to be fine, he wasn't sure why everyone was fussing over him. Suddenly Ina, the mayor of Konohana was next to Kana.

"Young man," Ina replied. "That is not acceptable behavior!" He was used to being chastised by Ina. She would often disagree with how Kana chose to live his life. People in Konohana tended to think he was irresponsible and too impulsive.

"Sorry," Kana mumbled.

"I'm afraid that Sorry is not good enough," Ina stated. She grabbed Kana by the elbow. "You're going to have to come with me."

"Where?" Kana asked.

"I need to lock you up for the evening until Sheriff Harris can get here," Ina explained. Kana's eyes widened. Iroha had always been the first one to chastise him, but she had never done something like this.

"Is that really needed?" Kana asked in fear.

"Yes Kana," Ina stated. "You just assaulted someone! That is not acceptable!" Ina dragged Kana away, with her son in tow.

"Are you alright?" Lillian asked Cam. Cam smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright, he didn't really hit me all that hard," Cam replied. His nose stung a bit, but Kana had not even hit him hard enough to make him bleed. Lillian was tired of the fighting. This was the second fight that was caused here in the Twin Towns as a result of her. She had moved away from the city to get away from all the drama, not to add more.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Lillian asked.

"I would never say no to that," Cam replied. Lillian linked arms with Cam, and they said their goodbyes to everyone.

* * *

Laney watched the duo carefully. She still did not understand why Cam was such good friends with Lillian. Everyone seemed to think that Lillian was so sweet, but clearly she wasn' was the second act of violence that was surrounded by her. She could not be that great if she was causing all this pain in the twin towns.

"I can't believe it!" Laney whispered to Georgia who was standing beside her.

"I know!" Georgia gasped.

"I mean who does she think she is?" Laney asked. Georgia turned to Laney confused.

"Don't you mean he?" Georgia asked.

"No," Laney stated. "I meant Lillian!"

"Lillian didn't do anything," Georgia said confused. "I thought you were talking about Kana punching Cam."

"No, I meant Lillian, she just comes into town and think that she can just take over Cam's attention," Laney sneered.

"Really Laney?" Georgia asked. "That's what you are upset about? Cam is supposedly one of your best friends, and he was hurt tonight, and what you're concerned about is why Cam is paying attention to Lillian? Really Laney, I don't even know who you are anymore!" Georgia was upset with Laney. Ever since She had called off her engagement with Phillip, Laney had turned into a self absorbed brat. Georgia knew that the real Laney was down in there somewhere, and she only hoped that Laney would snap out of whatever frame of mind she was in these days.

"Georgia!" Laney stated. Tears streamed down Laney's face. "You've always taken Lillian's side!"

"How many times do I have to tell you there are no sides!" Georgia exclaimed in aggravation. "Laney I love you, but I don't know what's going on with you. When my best friend returns, tell her I am looking for her!" Georgia walked away from Laney, she felt almost disgusted by what her friend was saying. Laney seem to think there were sides, but there were no sides. Georgia could be friends with both of them.

"So you're choosing her?" Laney stated. Georgia whirled around.

"No, Laney, I'm just not going to enable you to keep this up. This needs to end sometime. It is not Lillian's fault. None of this is. You need to realize this," Georgia chided.

"Well I guess I'm losing both of my best friends," Laney sneered, then stormed off. She started walking towards Bluebell, hoping that somebody would follow her. As she navigated through the mountain pass, her anger grew. It was evident that no one was following her. Laney started crying. She wondered when her life had become this. When had it gotten so out of hand? Why was everyone abandoning her?

Phillip couldn't help but feel bad for Laney, but there was also his loyalty to his sister. He couldn't understand why she hated Lillian so much. Lillian was a sweet person, even if she did have bad taste in men. Her latest love interest being no exception. But Lillian herself was a sweetheart. Georgia was in tears upset over the confrontation that had just occurred.

"You did the right thing," Phillip assured Georgia. Even though he was still trying to get Laney back, he knew what Georgia had done was right, and what Laney had said was wrong.

"Are you sure?" George asked. Tears streamed down her face. Everyone agreed with Phillip. Even Laney's father Howard.

"Georgia, I don't know what's happened to Laney. But you're right ever since she called off the wedding, she's been different. I wanted to blame Phillip," Howard turned towards Phillip. "Phillip, I see now that you are not the one to blame." Phillip was surprised by this declaration from ladies father.

"Thank you?" Phillip said softly. At that point, the party was all but over. Everyone started to pack up. The mood had been ruined, even though typically the festival would not have ended for another hour and a half, everyone disbursed

* * *

Kana couldn't believe that Ina had stayed true to her word and had placed him in the cell for the evening. Town hall held a small jail cell, which was rarely ever used. It was in the basement level. Kana had thought Ina had just been kidding, But when she had instructed him to get in and then locked the door behind herself, he felt devastated.

"How can you do this to me?" Kana yelled. "This is extreme! "

"You did this to yourself," Ina replied sadly. Kana had come to town and started his business. Ina had always felt like he a was younger brother. So to see him react this way this evening had been incredibly sad. She walked away from him, and continue to walk to her upstairs bedroom. She could not allow her feelings to interfere with what was right.

Kana sat in his cell brooding, and angry. No one understood his side of things. Everyone saw Cam as the good guy. But Cam had interrupted his date. And Lillian, Lillian had the nerve to say it was actually a date. Kana was angry. Who did Lillian think she was? And who did Cam think he was? Why did everyone in the twin towns continually think that they were better than him? He had been looked over one too many times, he couldn't allow this to keep happening he started developing a plan, for when he was out of the cell. He would get what he deserved.


End file.
